Zwei Flügel
by ShionSeverely
Summary: La Pandilla fue reclutada por el estudio Satelight de Japón y la Empresa YG Entertamaint de Corea del Sur, para una nueva serie de la vida adolescente, nada que ver con The Wood de unos ayeres, para eso viajaran a Japón, ahí dos personas entenderán el porque no pueden estar separadas, acompañen a estos chicos en eta travesía, esas dos personas aprenderán a volaran como dos alas.
1. PROLOGO

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

 **Zwei Flügel**

 **Prologo**

 _Hollywood Arts era un caos, Lane y Helen ya no sabían que hacer para calmar a todos los estudiantes, el pobre de Sikowitz habia sido timado por los estudiantes y a este le habían golpeado con un coco, ya hora yacía desmayado sobre las escaleras de la entrada._

– _ **Pero… ¿Por qué están como locos?-**_ _pregunto Lane a una Helen bastante estresada_

– _ **Es por lo de la maldita compañía Japonesa y Coreana-**_ _conto, el hombre le miro sin entender_ _ **–Si los estudios de grabación Satelight de Japón y la YG Entertainment de Corea hicieron castings aquí en Los Angeles para tener a nuevos miembros para un programa nuevo que como alianza están haciendo es una serie para mostrar cómo es la juventud es este momento-**_ _explico, Lane que se untaba su crema humectante se detuvo para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par_

– _ **No, otra vez…-**_ _susurro_

– _**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?-**_ _Helen no entendía, sabía que por eso del caos en la escuela pero porque el consejero se ponía así_

– _ **Pasa que hace un poco más de un año unos idiotas vinieron aquí para grabar un estúpido programa llamado The Wood o algo así, y bueno los chicos se descontrolaron ya que todo querían aparecer como protagonista, bueno Jade y Tori terminaron destrozando el coche de Fetus, por lo que los corrí-**_ _le informo a la morena_

– _ **Ok… lo bueno es que no es que lo vayan a grabar aquí, si no que en el estudio de Satelight en Japón-**_ _Lane se sorprendió_

– _ **Me quieres decir que los resulten elegidos, y por lo que veo los chicos que se llevaran son de HA se irán a Japón-**_ _Helen asintió_

– _ **Así es-**_ _se encogió de hombros._

 _Los dos vieron como un hombre de lentes de traje robusto, y con facciones asiáticas escoltado por dos hombres de lentes y traje negros, se dirigía hacia ellos._

– _ **Eh… ¿está bien?-**_ _señalo a Sikowitz que abrazaba a un coco_

– _ **Sí, él está bien, siempre que no le quiten el coco**_ _-Lane miraba al maestro_

– _ **Ok…-**_ _el hombre asiático pensaba que raros son_ _ **–bueno, estoy aquí, porque seleccionamos a los jóvenes que serán los protagonista de nuestra nueva serie, me gustaría que me dijeran donde puedo encontrar a estos chicos-**_ _les mostro la carpeta con cada uno de los elegidos_

– _ **Ellos…-**_ _en eso las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a siete chicos._

– _ **Eh… buenos días-**_ _Tori siempre tan amable_

– _ **Buenos días jóvenes, me presento soy Souma Sojiro dueño y presidente de los Estudios Satelight en Japón pero también representante de YG Entertainment de Corea por lo que se me ha encomendado ser portador de que han sido elegidos para ser los nuevos protagonistas de la nueva serie juvenil-**_ _termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa._

 _Los siete jóvenes se quedaron sin creer lo que el hombre decia, todos se miraron entre sí, nadie entendía nada, como es que eran los nuevos protagonistas._

– _ **Eh… ¿Cuándo hicimos el casting?**_ _-pregunto André desconcertado_

– _ **Ummm… ustedes mandaron audiciones por video-**_ _les recordó el hombre_

– _ **No, nosotros no hicimos nada-**_ _Jade bebía de su café después de decir eso bastante seria_

– _ **Pero… ¿entonces?...-**_ _todos se miraron_

– _ **Esperen chicos, si no eligieron es por algo, así que creo que podemos hacerlo-**_ _la mitad latina siempre tan optimista_

– _ **Vega… porque siempre tienes que ser así, me dan ganas de vomitar de solo escucharte**_ _-le empujo la gótica, la chica le iba a contestar_

– _ **Tori tiene razón**_ _-hablo Cat_ _ **–Es algo bueno, podemos intentarlo, a mi me gusta tanto como a mi hermano le gusta entrar a la casa de los vecinos y prestar sus cosas-**_ _rio infantilmente, los chicos le miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza_

– _ **Puede que tengan razón, si paso esto es porque realmente nos lo merecemos-**_ _Beck le dio un apretoncito al brazo de la mitad latina, lo que ocasiono que Jade frunciera el ceño y fulminara con la mirada a Oliver por la acción._

– _ **Bueno, ya que lo importante es que ustedes protagonizaran mi serie, y la verdad no me importa cómo llegaron sus audiciones, me despido no sin antes darles esto, es parte del guion, y la mañana los veo en mi despacho-**_ _les dio la dirección_ _ **–a las 10:45 am por favor sean puntuales, trataremos el tema de la serie, y por supuesto la firma de contratos, si quieren lleven a sus abogados o padres-**_ _el hombre hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse._

 _Los chicos miraron a la directora y a Lane, para luego pasar su vista en Sikowitz que dormía como bebe abrazado a su amado coco, para luego volver a mirarse, ver los sobres en sus manos, para abrirlos y leer el nombre de la serie en la que participarían._

– _ **Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel-**_ _leyeron todos al mismo tiempo_

– _ **Alas-**_ _Tori susurro para ella misma._

 _ **N2:**_

 _Y bueno esto es el inicio de una nueva aventura, que está dedicada a_ _ **Demolished Thoughts**_ _, y por supuesto esto es una idea de ella, que yo plasme a mi manera, así que espero sea de su agrado, y le guste._

 _Y espero comentarios…_

 _Shion &Severely :)_


	2. Chapter 1: El Viaje

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

 **Zwei Flügel**

 _Sé que dije que no haría nada con este ship por un tiempo pero_ _ **Demolished Thoughts**_ _me sugirió esta idea, así que todo fue una idea de él, que yo lo plasmare, con la esperanza que le guste a él, y a todos los que shippean Jori._

 _Y_ _ **Demolished Thoughts**_ _antes te pido una disculpa, ya que fue error de dedo al escribir su sexo, sorry._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: El Viaje**_

El contrato fue firmado sin contratiempo, el vuelo hacia Tokio, Japón saldría ahora, la verdad es que ninguno tuvo problemas graves bueno excepto dos chicas, Cat vivía en la casa de su Nona con Sam la chica que conoció cuando casi muere en el camión de la basura, la rubia le sonrió deseándole lo mejor.

– **Ya tengo una razón para regresar a Seattle-** le sonrió dándole un abrazo fuerte y eso que a Puckett no le gustaba ser abrazada antes de partir, ya que de Nona se despidió la noche pasada ya que no la habían dejado salir para ir a despedirla

Para Robbie fue relativamente más rápido ya que sus padres no les importo mucho que este se fuera es más creo que hasta sintieron en parte cierto alivio por su partida su abuelo y abuela, fueron los únicos que lo despidieron en el aeropuerto.

– **Cuídate chico, y ya dejada de jugar con muñecas-** esa fue la abuela señalando a Rex

– **Abuelita muy simpático-** Rex le miro ofendido

Los dos ancianos se despidieron, Beck, el chico popular y carita de HA tampoco tuvo problema, y que sus padres estaban encantados por que su hijo bonito triunfara en los más alto.

– **Por favor nos hablas cuando llegues-** pidió la madre del moreno

– **Por supuesto-** le sonrió **–Ya saben triunfare y más con esta cara-** sonreía egocéntricamente

Para André un poco complicado ya que su abuela era especial, ella no entendía porque el chico se quería ir hacia el lugar del sol naciente, habia gritado por todo la casa hasta que choco con el sillón, la verdad es que después de varios minutos donde el músico le explico porque su decisión ella supo que era hora de dejar ir al chico.

– **Triunfa-** le abrazo fuertemente

– **Abu… abuela no respiro-** la abuela lo soltó mirándolo con lágrimas

– **Adiós André-** el chico sonrió

Para Trina Vega no fue nada, la verdad ella ya era mayor para emanciparse de sus padres y la verdad es que lo habia hecho hacia algunos meses, así que ella solo firmo con su abogado que llevo.

Al contrario de Victoria, Tori o Vega este último como cierta gótica le llamaba, ella prácticamente peleo con David y Holly para poder ir hacia Japón, pero a ellos no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

– **No estamos nada felices por esto Victoria-** hablo David

– **Lo sé, pero ustedes no me dejaron de otra, por dios amenazaron con meterme a un internado-** les miraba con tristeza **–cosa que veo improbable, ya que en unos meses cumplo 18 por lo cual me puedo emancipar de ustedes-** les recordó, los esposos rodaron ojos apretando la mandíbula con rabia

– **Haz lo que se te dé la gana, a nosotros no nos busques más-** ello solo se dieron al vuelta y se fueron de ahí

Y no era la única que habia tenido problemas, Jade por tener los 17 recién cumplidos, su padre Viktor no quería darle el permiso, así que la gótica tuvo que amenazarlo co hacer público algunas cosas de su vida, además de llamar a Mary para decirle la verdad de porque casi no lo ve.

– **Espero que sepas que haces Jadelyne-** le miro serio **–No quiero que vengas llorando a mi después de tu fracaso-** el hombre solo se dio la vuelta para irse sin volver a mirarla.

Creo que de todos las dos últimas fueron las que no viajaban muy felices hacía su nuevo destino, Jade y Tori fueron las ultimas en abordar en el vuelo que las llevaría a cumplir un sueño del cual ellas no sabían que les traería, por azares terminaron sentadas juntas, obviamente Jade intento por todo lo medios que se le fuera cambiado el asiento pero se le fue negada cuantas veces lo exigió.

Para Victoria viajar a lado de la persona que te odia, que esta aun paso de asesinarte porque no ha podido cambiarse de lugar, la mitad latina trata de no tomarle importancia pero sabe que no podrá pegar el ojo en todo el vuelo, y son un poco más de 24 horas de viaje.

Tiene en la cara una sonrisa mal dibujada, pero es que le causa tanta gracia ver que la mitad latina no pegar un ojo en lo que llevaba de viaje, lo que le permitió a ella in daré cuenta caer en un sueño profundo, al igual que los demás chico y algunos otros pasajeros.

La pelinegra fue despertada de su hermoso sueño donde le cortaba la cabeza a Vega, por eso cuando abre los ojos y se topa con esos dos ojos cafés se queda sin saber que decir, pero de inmediato se recompone empujando a la chica para que esta tras el empujón caída dándose un buen golpe en el trasero.

– **¡Auch!-** se queja la ojicafe desde el suelo

– **Eso te pasa por atreverte a despertarme-** le reprende Jade mirándola con la cara de sueño

– **Tienes razón, eso me pasa por ser amable, al próximo dejo que te lleven de vuelta a Los Angeles-** le mira con molesta, levantándose del suelo para caminar por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Cuando ve a la chica salir es que se da cuenta que ya no siente que el avión este en el aire, por lo que se levanta de su asiento tomando su blusa de mangas que llevaba con ella, al descender se lleva con sorpresa que es a al única que esperan.

– **Jadey te quedaste dormida-** habla Cat con una sonrisita burlona

– **Déjame en paz-** se cruza de brazos sin mirarlos

– **Amargada-** dice la peliroja que inmediatamente capta la atención de la gótica que la mira haciendo que esta se esconda tras Trina que también se asusta por la mirada de la otra

– **Vas a ver…-** cuando la pelinegra intenta acercarse de manera intimidante hacia donde está el gatito, aparece el mismo hombre que les vio en HA.

– **Hola-** saluda con una sonrisa **–Me alegra que llegaran bien, síganme-** todos comienza a caminar hacia al salida siguiendo al hombre **–Suban-** les abrió la puerta de la limosina estacionada ahí **–Les llevaremos hacia el lugar donde se quedaran-** les sonrió

– **¿Estaremos juntos, todos?-** pregunto André

– **No, bueno solo los secundarios son los que estarán viviendo juntos, ya que los protagonistas tendrán su propio departamento-** les informo **–Vengan, este el edificio de departamentos de algunos estrellas que son bastante reconocidas en el mundo, viven aquí-** les comentaba, mientras subían por el elevador

– **¿Cuándo nos dirán quiénes son cada quién?-** pregunto Beck con impaciencia, la verdad es que esperaba que le dijeran que él y Tori serían los protagonistas, es más pasaba que fuera Jade

– **Solo diremos ahora, además de que hay departamentos, hay una oficina para hablar de los proyectos y demás-** entraron a una sala de juntas donde todos se sentaron para que hablaran con ellos.

La mitad latina hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para no estar sentada cerca de la gótica que aún se le veía un poco molesta, así que lo bueno es que Trina y Cat estaban antes de Jade así al menos tenía una distancia prudencial con la chica, obviamente la otra se dio cuenta que la ojicafe habia hecho lo imposible para no estar cerca de ella, por lo que sintió malestar por esa acción de la chica.

– **Buenas tardes jóvenes-** hablo un hombre con rasgos asiático nada parecido al tal Sojiro que los trajo **–Mi nombre Park Shin Hwa, soy el asociado de Sojiro, vengo a entregarles el guion, ya que en dos días comenzaremos a grabar y necesito que conozcan a sus demás compañeros-** hizo con un gesto con la cabeza que su asistente entendió muy bien, abriendo la puerta para que dos chicas de las edades de los chicos extranjeros.

Una de cabellera rosa con un peinado raro, pareciera dos cuernos se escondían en la forma del peinado, con uno hermosos ojos aguamarina bastante claros, y una sonrisa entraba, seguida de una peli azul con los ojos turquesa, y un poco más seria que la otra.

– **Bien chicos, les presento a dos de las mejores cantantes juveniles del momento, y reconocidas en varias partes del mundo, María Cadenzavna Eve-** la pelirosa se acercó

– **Hola-** saludo

– **Y esta de aquí es Kazanari Tsubasa-** la ojiazul formo una media sonrisa para luego hacer un reverencia

– **Hola-** se acercó junto al hombre coreano

– **Bueno, ellas dos también serán importantes en la historia es más, son las segundas más importantes de todo la serie-** hablo Sojiro

Hablaron un poco más, haciendo que todos se conocieran un poco más, ya que querían integrarlos lo más rápido posible, para que no tuvieran problema a la hora de grabar.

Aquí comenzaba la nueva aventura de la pandilla, que les traería esta nueva etapa, que estaba por comenzar en un país nuevo, con gente nueva, pero sobre todo con cosa nuevas que descubrirían.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primer capítulo, espero les guste… que me he esforzado bastante para que así sea, pero si no les agrada por favor decirme o dar su opinión, o sugerencias._

 _Los personajes María Cadenzavna Eve y Kazanari Tsubasa, son personajes del anime Senki Zesshou Symphogear, que es mi favorita, por lo cual no me pertenecen si no al creador de ellas del manga del mismo nombre._

 ** _Próximo_ _capitulo ... El Guión_**


	3. Chapter 2: El Guión

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

 _ **Zwei Flügel**_

 _ **Gracias:**_

 _ **Regamuffin47, esta tipa y toro sentado**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: El Guión**_

Después de conocerse un poco, Park y Sojiro procedieron a repartir los guiones a todos, Tori habia recibido el suyo, y se quedó confundida la ver que su personaje se llamaba como ella, solo el apellido cambiaba, sin pensar levanto la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos turquesa que le miraban, ella como siempre siendo amable le sonrió, recibiendo una media sonrisa de la otra, pudo ver como la pelirosa le daba un ligero golpe a la peliazul, por lo que rio más.

Pero habia una pelinegra que habia visto todo, la cual ahora estaba queriendo sacar sus tijeras preferidas y picotear a esa japonesita por andar dándole sonrisas a la estúpida a la tonta de Vega, merecido se tenía el golpe que le dio la pelirosa, pero a la tonta de la mitad latina pareció divertirle.

– **Bueno chicos, ya tienen el guion, con Shin Hwa pasaremos a explicarles de que va a tratar la serie** -hablo el japonés

– **Vamos hacer una serie juvenil, de la vida de adolescentes-** todos los chicos de HA se miraron recordando lo del The Wood **–No será lo típico, verán…-** miro a los chicos

– **Como dice Sojiro-** hablo el coreano **–No será lo mismo, les explicaremos que papeles tendrán…-** Tomo el guion de Beck

– **Tú serás Avan Jogia, modelo y actor, de 18 años, serás muy famoso, pero serás prepotente, egocéntrico, te creerás el mejor aunque no lo seas, trataras mal a las personas a tu alrededor, y tu gran secreto será que eres gay, pero trataras de ocultarlo hasta la muerte, porque te importa más tu carrera, el dinero que el amor que una persona que pueda dar-** Beck leía el personaje que le habia tocado y no podía creer que tendría que besar a otro chico, pero era actor y el haría lo que fuera por triunfar creo que en algunas cosas se parecía a su personaje.

Muchos escucharon lo que decia el hombre, miraron a Beck y supieron que él no tenía problemas en interpretar ese papel, así que solo esperaban que dijeran quienes eran ellos.

– **Robbie Shappiro, tu harás el papel de Matt Bennett, joven actor de 17 años, que está tratando de hacerse de un nombre en la industria, que no ha podido sobresalir en sus pobre papeles que le dan, la verdad es que al verte con ese muñeco, creemos bueno que lo mantengas, la verdad es que tu personaje es un poco complejo, ya que…-** miro al títere en sus manos

– **Rex-** contesto el chico con afro

– **Rex… queremos que sea una manera de escape-** el chico escuchaba con atención, su personaje realmente era interesante, todos estaban realmente sorprendidos por eso

– **Me gusta-** dijo el chico

– **Qué bueno, la verdad es que tenemos que hablar porque algunos aspectos de tu personaje no lo sabrán ellos, ya que queremos que se mantenga el suspenso y la sorpresa-** todos asintieron

– **Trina Vega, tu personaje será de una joven asisten de dirección de 17 años, que sueña convertirse en una actriz, pero que no la tendrá fácil, porque nadie cree en ella, además de que sus padres no tienen el dinero para pagarle los estudios que requiere… con el lapso del tiempo tu personaje ira evolucionando-** ella sonrió, era su gran oportunidad de demostrar que podía actuar.

– **Entiendo-** contesto **–André Harris tu personaje se llamara León Thomas III tienes 18 años, serás heredero de León Films, tu padre dueño de todo eso, pero tú no quieres eso, tu sueño realmente es ser un gran músico, no dirigir una empresa, quieres triunfar por ti mismo, pero no la tendrás fácil ya que tu padre será tu obstáculo a vencer para triunfar y demostrarle tu talento-** el chico le gusto, la verdad era un buen papel

– **Me parece muy bien-** le sonrió

– **Bueno ahora Catherine Valentine, se llamara Ariana Grande, cantante de 16 años, tus padres fueron los que te hicieron subir a una escenario desde temprana edad…-** le sonrió **–tú y Robbie se quedaran ya que necesito que algo de sus personajes quede en secreto con sus compañeros, me gustaría una reacción verdadera cuando se grabe los capítulos revelando al verdad de ellos-** todos asintieron

– **Ok-** contesto

– **María-san tu nombre será Yoko Hikasa, tu cantante de 19 años, condenada a estar sobre un escenario a raíz de que cometieras un error y que por ello mucha gente muriera…-** la chica acepto, sabiendo que era Ogawa le dijo que ellos querían pasar la realidad a la pantalla

– **De acuerdo** -le sonrió, sintiendo como debajo de la mesa una pálida mano apretaba la de ella causando un sonrojo **– ¡Esta espada no es nada femenina!-** susurro, haciendo que la ojiazul turquesa sonrieran disimuladamente

– **Tsubasa-san, tu nombre Nana Mizuki, cantante de 18 años, eres fría y seria, ya que una pérdida de marco para siempre, además tú no sabes lo que es el amor, tu padre de saco de la casa desde muy pequeña, por lo que has crecido con tu tío-** esta asintió apretando la mandíbula porque eso era su vida, no deberían llevarlo a la pantalla **–tu personaje Tsubasa tendrá una relación con el de María, pero no al principio, ya que tú no la quieres contigo… no quieres como nueva compañera, no tras la pérdida de la que era tu compañera** -la pelirosa le sonrió a la peliazul que le recibió con un guiño

– **Como dijo Shin wa, bueno, como verán ellas dos serán un dúo… y serán protagonistas, y las otras son ustedes…-** les sonrió a las que faltaban **–Victoria Vega, tú serás Victoria Justice-** dijo, todos le miraron con atención

– **Una cosa, ¿por qué mi nombre?-** el hombre le miro

– **La verdad el nombre ya lo teníamos, solo no sabíamos que quien la interpretaría tendría el mismo nombre-** todos asintieron, solo Jade rodo los ojos **–Como decia, serás Victoria Justice, contaras con 18 años y serás la nueva cantante juvenil de momento, la fama estará al tope, no tendrás casi vida social, te verás involucrada en escándalos de drogas, rebeldía y más… con el transcurso de la serie se ira conociendo más de tu vida…-** la chica asintió

– **Bien-** tomo el guion para echarle una ojeada

– **Jadelyne West-** la pelinegra lo fulmino con la mirada

– **Jade-** le dio una sonrisa falsa

– **Bien Jade, tu personaje se llamara Elizabeth Egan Gillies o Liz, serás una actriz de 17 años, estarás en la cima… la fama te caerá un poco mal, ya que comienzas a tener mala compañía es así como conoces a la Victoria, y es así como su relación comienza-** les sonrió, a la pelinegra le pareció interesante

– **¿Qué Relación?-** pregunto, Tori que leía puso atención a la respuesta

– **Amorosa por supuesto-** contesto **–ustedes son las protagonistas, ya que su relación no será buena para ninguna de ustedes-** les decia **–solo se hacen daño, el alcohol, las drogas la gente a su alrededor, no les deja ser felices… pero ustedes no estarán dispuestas a dejarse así que comenzaran a luchar por su amor…-** las dos chicas no lo podían creer

– **Yo lo mato…-** Jade intento saltarle encima, pero se quedó quieta la ver que Tori ya lo habia tacleado.

– **Esto será divertido-** dijo Tsubasa a María que solo veían a los dos hombres correr por sus vidas, mientras los chicas de HA trataban de calmar a sus amigas.

Lo que paso después, no me lo creerán, solo les diré que el pobre japo y coreano, acabaron con el ojo mirado cortesía de las dos chicas norteamericanas, pero ni así lograron cambiar sus papeles.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Segundo capítulo, espero les guste… que me he esforzado bastante para que así sea, pero si no les agrada por favor decirme o dar su opinión, o sugerencias._


	4. Chapter 3: Flügel I

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _ **Zwei Flügel**_

 _ **N1:**_

 _ **En este capítulo será escrito en la serie, ósea desarrollado dentro de la serie… y así será todo este fic, como vaya la historia es como los voy a ir haciendo, puede que en alguno cabina realidad con la serie y otros solo la realidad o solo la serie como este.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel I**_

Las luces del escenario dando paso a una peliazul, que caminaba con la mirada en el suelo, el micrófono en mano, sus vestimentas un short negro, bajo este una medias del mismo color, con unas botas que le llegaban sobre las rodilla que tenían dos fajas amarradas a los muslos, y seguía subiendo para terminar amarrado en la cintura con una cinturón de forma de moño bastante extraño para los que no lo conocieran, atrás una cola… que si lo veías por detrás a la joven ojiturqueza pensarías que es falda, un corsé trasparente solo el busto se cubría con una tela más gruesa, dejando evidencia del abdomen bien marcado que tenía, en los brazos tenia tela de la misma del corsé haciendo de mangas… solo que llegaban hasta los tres cuartos de él, ya que no cubrían hombros…

La gente estaba vuelta loca… con las luces fosforescentes que tenían en manos gritando como locos, porque las luces estaban sobre la chica en el escenario y quien no, con su cabello bien peinado… con su típica peinada… se veía realmente hermosa, subio su brazos hacia arriba unidos ya que tenía en micrófono agarrado por las dos con los ojos cerrados, para luego bajarlo y comenzar a cantar.

 _Una sensación como déjà vu, un amor platónico como una restricción._

 _Estoy deseando que sus recuerdos superpuestos que están llegando._

 _Es como si nos quedamos tirados entre sí por la gravedad sin un solo milímetro de distancia._

 _Esta canción disparo en el centro de mi corazón._

 _Abrázame ... Con este pecado ..._

 _Vamos a hacer una promesa que nuestras manos se entrelazan._

 _Por favor, mi estrella ... De alguna manera, ahora ..._

 _Ah, tocar el viento de las alas que viajan_

La gente enloquecía más, los gritos con el nombre de la cantante se dejaban escuchar, la joven peliazul cantaba con el sentimiento de regresar sobre el escenario después de dos años tras la muerte Minami Takayama, quien era su compañera en el dueto Zwei Wing, habia muerte trágicamente… ya que en uno de sus conciertos… alguien se le habia ocurrido poner una bomba… y ella al proteger a una niña… murió al estar cerca de la bomba, Nana no habia podido hacer nada… simplemente fue testigo de ese cruel destino de Minami.

Ahora, está empezando! Esta sinfonía de comenzar se convertirá en una leyenda de aquí en adelante.

Este concierto en vivo de la luz es nuestra sincronicidad.

Ahora, vamos a hacer un milagro increíble suceda. Sólo tenemos que al menos tocarlo.

Estoy seguro de que es una historia tan simple como eso. Cree en mi camino.

La justicia de elevación en el cielo, una emoción que se mantiene fiel a la misma de la inocencia.

Estoy orando para que esta melodía con gas se hará realidad.

Me extiendo esta una octava, persiguiendo su cabello veo que sopla detrás de usted.

El lugar donde van las lágrimas son esos ojos me buscaron.

Desde eso… se volvió fría y dura, durante estos años no habia vuelto a permitir que nadie penetrara su corazón… si no fue hasta hacia unos meses atrás que la misma niña a la que su joven amiga, y su amor secreto habia salvado su nombre Aoi Yuki, la habia encontrado en su misma escuela, pero u acercamiento fue gracias a que Aoi salvo a una pequeña de caer de una ventana, donde Nana estaba.

La peliazul al verla se sintió bien, pero cuando se enteró de quien era, desprecio su amistad y trato de alejarse de ella, pero la chica no se daba por vencida, hasta que cuando la joven cantante sufrió un accidente en su motocicleta fue la única valiente que fue a visitarla, y arreglar su habitación… ya que cuando llego, vio el desastre que era, se asustó pensando que alguien habia entrado ahí.

Desde eso… Nana agradeció la atención de la chica, y con algo de ayuda… y comprensión, ahora estaba ahí… sobre ese escenario… volviendo a cantar, todo por aquella chica… que le dio esperanza y creyó en ella.

 _No desaparecerá... Ah, por lo menos..._

 _No se apresure los recuerdos dentro de mi corazón..._

 _Vamos a hacer brillar su eterna... En una piedra preciosa..._

 _Con esta una de las alas en mi espalda, y sin llorar, te lo juro._

 _Ahora, me estoy rompiendo él! Vamos a romper este muro y enviar este mensaje al cielo._

 _Este verdadero poder que nos une es nuestra sin cronicidad._

 _Ahora, estoy volando! Hasta el borde de mis sueños, mi corazón se mantiene igual._

 _Tu voz me dice: "No estás solo"._

 _Ahora, está empezando! Esta sinfonía de comenzar se convertirá en una leyenda de aquí en adelante._

 _Este concierto en vivo de la luz es nuestra sin cronicidad._

 _Ahora, vamos a hacer un milagro increíble suceda. Sólo tenemos que al menos tocarlo._

 _Estoy seguro de que es una historia tan simple como eso. Cree en mi camino._

Cuando termino de cantar, hizo una reverencia y miro al cielo, dándole las gracias a esa chica de cabello rojizo que ya no estaba con ella físicamente, pero que siempre estaría en su corazón.

– **Por ti Minami-** lanzo un beso al cielo

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra…**_

A kilómetros de Tokio, una joven pelirosa de hermosos ojos aguamarina, esperaba para cantar… no era su primer concierto, hacía apenas unos meses que se habia lanzado y ya era toda una sensación, no habia nacido en Londres, pero desde sus tiernos cinco años vivió ahí, y si no fuera por su nombre todo ella seria inglesa, casi no hablaba japonés se le dificultaba, cuando le indicaron que era hora de salir… camino hacia el escenario mientras las luces la iluminaban, su vestimenta era hermosa, una blusa con bolado de color negro, dejando descubierto desde debajo de busto hasta donde comenzaba la falda negra que tenía, en el cuello un mascada de color de sus ojos que combinaba a la perfección, la blusa y falda combinaba con unos destellos dorados.

El público gritaba el nombre la chica, su fama habia subido mucho desde hacía unos meses y más porque habia sido nominada para los Brit Awards 2016, como cantante revelación del momento, mejor álbum y otros más.

 _(Perdido en un mundo extraviado)_

 _(Preguntas, nada más que decir.)_

 _(Pero aún queda mañana, yeah!)_

 _Cayendo a pedazos, una tierra de los sueños rotos, nada más que sombras ahora._

 _(Como estrellas de la noche a caer)_

 _Abre los ojos a una nueva pesadilla marca. Intenta escapar, pero ¿cómo?_

 _(¿Está la luz nos lleva a todos?)._

 _¿Qué depara el futuro? (¿Un mundo caído una vez en negrita?)_

 _¿Podemos escapar de este frío? (Destino abandonada)_

 _¿Cuándo se levantará un nuevo sol? (¿Cuándo vamos a darnos cuenta?)_

 _¿Cuántos sueños debe morir? (No podemos dar marcha atrás.)_

Yoko cantaba con todo lo que sentía, perdió a su hermana Serena en un incendio, vio como las llamas la consumían, intento llegar a ella pero ya era tarde, su hermanita murió, ella sobrevivió pero no era la misma, Nastassja una mujer mayor fue la que cuido de ella, y la convirtió en lo que era hoy.

 _Entrelazados en la oscuridad a la luz comienza a caer._

 _Mercyful dios de significarán nada en absoluto._

 _Párese en terreno sagrado; reflejar el interior. Así quedan muchas preguntas._

 _Cordura contaminada se aprovecha de nosotros. Tenemos que escapar de este dolor._

 _(Voy a volar)_

 _Levántate, levántate, vamos, vamos a ir ahora._

 _Nunca vamos a caer de nuevo._

 _(No otra vez)_

 _El destino no empieza nunca nos unen en el olvido oscuro._

Pero aun así, las heridas no cerraban… dolían como no tenían idea, ella no tenía la fuerza para seguir, siempre deseaba ser fuerte pero siempre caía y eso la hacía ser débil, sus hermanas adoptivas como ella les llama a Yoshino Nanjo una pelinegra de ojos rosados y Ai Kayano una rubia de ojos verdes, siempre estaban para ella como su madre adoptiva Nastassja, es por ella que estaban ahí, quería demostrarle a todos que podía ser diferente, y aunque estaba obligada por el gobierno hacerlo tras a ver sido responsable del jaqueo de información del gobierno Ingles lo que causo varias muertes por creencias que no eran verdaderas, no evitaba que lo disfrutara.

El publico la amaba y ella también lo hacía, amaba poder demostrar todo atraves de la música, por eso mismo, daba siempre lo máximo en cada concierto para demostrar que no era débil, aunque después una persona le enseñaría que la debilidad es si no más que la fortaleza de uno.

 _Vuelva a encender la antorcha del fuego dentro._

 _Grabar a través de la oscuridad y consumir el pecado!_

 _Romper el ciclo de ahora; retomar nuestras vidas. No debemos vivir en arrepentimiento._

 _El tiempo nunca va a esperar; tic-tac del reloj._

 _Tenemos que hacer nuestra última apuesta._

 _(Es el momento)_

 _Levántate, levántate, vamos, vamos a ir ahora._

 _No hay necesidad de tener tanto miedo._

 _(No mires hacia atrás)_

 _Un sueño, una vida, una oportunidad de estar fuerte._

 _Una esperanza para toda la humanidad._

 _Párese en terreno sagrado; reflejar el interior._

 _Así quedan muchas preguntas._

 _Cordura contaminada se aprovecha de nosotros. Tenemos que escapar de este dolor._

 _(Lucha como uno)_

 _Levántate, levántate, vamos, vamos a ir ahora._

 _Recuperar nuestra vida aquí y ahora!_

 _(Juntos)_

 _El destino no empieza nunca nos unen en el olvido oscuro._

Termino de cantar con el aplauso de todo el público entregándosele como todo una verdadera reían de la música.

* * *

 _ **Nueva York…**_

Una latina se encontraba en su camerino, cuando unos golpes a su puerta le indicaron que tenía que salir ya, se miró en el espejo que habia ahí… y lo que vio no le gustó nada, ahí estaba esa sonrisa falsa, esa que no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos, otra vez salir al escenario a fingir con esas personas que no saben nada de ella, que creen que esto es un sueño, quieren ser como ella.

– **Si supieran que en vez de ser libre se siente como un pájaro en una jaula de oro-** suspiro, se quitó la bata que llevaba sobre su vestuario, para dejarla en la silla y salir hacia ese lugar que una vez fue su sueño y ahora es su pesadilla.

Los primeros acordes de su más reciente éxito, su manager habia decidido que esa canción debía cantar primero, y es que a ella ni eso la dejaban elegir, siempre era lo que ellos querían y no lo que ella quería.

 _You had it all_ _  
_ _The day you told me, told me you want me_ _  
_ _I had it all_ _  
_ _But let you fool me, fool me completely_ _  
_ _Yeah I was so stupid_ _  
_ _To give you all my attention_ _  
_ _'Cause that way you played me_ _  
_ _Exposed your true intention_

 _'Cause one day_ _  
_ _I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah one day_ _  
_ _I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You mess with me_ _  
_ _I mess with her_ _  
_ _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_ _  
_ _Yeah one day_ _  
_ _You'll be begging on your knees for me_

Cantaba… y que… no sentía nada con la canción… para ella solo una más de lo que querían que vendiera, no sentía lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que piso un escenario, cuando su sueño apenas y se estaba comenzando a cumplir, ella una joven pobre… que siempre vivió con padres adoptivos, y ese mismo padre era el que le hacía hacer eso, y todo el dinero era para él, siempre le echaba en cara que el e tuvo que ocupar de ella, que él no quería, que si no fuera por Carmen su esposa que se encariño con Victoria él no se hubiera tenido que hacer cargo.

 _So watch your back_ _  
_ _'Cause you don't know what or where I could get you_ _  
_ _I've set the trap_ _  
_ _And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through_ _  
_ _So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?_ _  
_ _And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

 _And one day…_ _  
_ _You'll be begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah one day….._ _  
_ _I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You mess with me (yeah)_ _  
_ _I mess with her (yeah)_ _  
_ _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_ _  
_ _Yeah one day….._ _  
_ _You'll be begging on your knees for me_

Carmen, su madre… porque ella así lo consideraba, la mujer la habia acogido cuando la encontró en la calle con tan solo cuatro años, y creo que no va a ver tiempo suficiente para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, en camión con Gary, con el… no tenía nada… pero él siempre se las arreglaba para que ella siempre estuviera en deuda con él.

Lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada, no cuando este imbécil le tuviera en su manos, y fue por su culpa que ella termino en la cárcel, todo porque a él se le ocurrió que era divertido beber, y después manejar le hizo echarse al culpa de que ella iba manejando cuando él era el verdadero con ductor, por ser menor de edad ella no fue acusada, pero él dijo que si no hacia eso, Carmen seria la que pagaría por ello.

Todo lo que pensaba que sería un sueño, no era más que una cárcel que pagaba por algo que no habia hecho.

 _(Bridge)_ _  
_ _I know I'm being bitter_ _  
_ _But I'm drive you under_ _  
_ _'Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After_ _  
_ _But what you did to me_ _  
_ _After you told me you've never felt that way_ _  
_ _It was only just a game_ _  
_ _(and one day)_ _  
_ _And one day…._

 _I'll have you begging on your knees for me_ _  
_ _Yeah one day…_ _  
_ _I'll have you crawling like a centipede_ _  
_ _You mess with me (yeah)_ _  
_ _I mess with her (yeah)_ _  
_ _So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)_ _  
_ _Yeah one day…._ _  
_ _You'll be begging on your kne_ _w_

Sonrió… le dio a ese público que siempre le apoyaba una vez más una sonrisa falsa, tan falsa como ella.

* * *

El concierto de Victoria Justice en el Squert Garden habia sido un éxito, eso era lo que su representante le habia dicho a cierta pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la zona VIP, ella Elizabeth Gillies o Liz Gillies, una joven actriz fue obligada a ir por su manager, era lo que le serviría para codearse con gente poderosa.

– **Raph, la próxima vez juro que si me traes a estos lares, te voy a patear ese maldito trasero y dejarte como un puto mandril-** la chica pelinegra realmente no quería estar ahí.

– **Vamos Liz, esto te puede ayudar en tu carrera** -decia el joven

– **Me importa un maldito dedo codearme con gente poderosa, pero ya estamos aquí-** le miro serie **–Iré por algo de beber-** se levantó de su asiento.

Elizabeth jamás creyó poder estar en lugares digo, no que no tuviera el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, porque realmente lo tenía, era hija de Gregory Gillies empresario de talla internacional, y de la diseñadora de modas Pamela Gillies, siempre tuvo todo, pero no lo que quería, y eso era pasar tiempo con sus padres, ellos jamás se han preocupado por lo que le pase a su hija.

Es más, en lo único que fue que le prestaron atención fue cuando revelo que el gustaban las mujeres, esa ves Gregory le había dado dos bofetadas para hacerla entrar en razón, Pamela simplemente se habia puesto a llorar y preguntándose que habia hecho mal.

Entonces el distanciamiento con ellos fue más, bueno para ella era lo mismo jamás lo veía, así que para que se preocupaba, pero era así, cuando tenía la oportunidad se tomaba todo el alcohol que podía hasta quedar inconsciente, además de que su vía de escape es cortarse… si la gente viera sus piernas, su abdomen… no podría creer que una joven tan hermosa pudiera hacerse eso, siempre trataba que al cortase no se marcara, que en un par de días desapareciera, no quería responder ninguna pregunta, así era su vida, podía actuar en series, películas y todo lo demás.

Pero realmente dejaba de hacerlo cuando todo terminaba, no, la respuesta era no, ella actuaba las 24 horas, nadie la conocía como en verdad era, jamás nadie se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

– **Un vodka-** pidió en la barra, el bar tender le miro, y le sonrió coqueto, ella le dio un mueca

– **Aquí esta preciosa-** la pelinegra tomo su vaso

– **Si no quieres terminar sin pelotas jamás en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así-** se quitó dejando al hombre asustado.

La ojiverde grisácea no esperaba estrellarse contra un joven de cabellera larga y sonrisa de comercial, el joven morena le miraba de arriba hacia abajo lo que le causo algo de nauseas a la joven.

– **Hola ¿de dónde saliste?-** pregunto coqueto

– **Eso a ti que te importa-** contesto serie

– **Me gusta…-** sonrió **–Avan Jogia-** estiro la mano

– **Liz Gillies-** contesto sin sostenerle la mano

– **No seas grosera.-** la tomo de la cintura acercándola hacia su cuerpo, el actuaba así porque sus amigos lo estaban viendo y no quería que hablaran de el

– **¡Suéltame idiota!** -la pelinegra trataba de zafarse

– **No…-** le acariciaba de manera obscena

– **La señorita te pidió que la soltaras-** una voz detrás de él lo hizo volteare para luego sentir un puñetazo en la cara **–La próxima juro que te dejo sin descendencia-** la latina tomo de la mano a la de piel blanca para alejarla de ahí **– ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto una vez que llegaban a un lugar privado de la fiesta

– **Si… yo gracias…-** miraba a la joven latina que tenía enfrente

– **Me alegra-** le sonrió **–Victoria Justice** -se presentó con una sonrisa

– **Elizabeth Gillies-** le agarro la mano **–Es un gusto conocerte…-** le sonrió.

Se sentaron en los sillones reservados especialmente para Justice, bebieron lo que querían, y las horas fueron pasando, y las cosas se les fueron de las manos, porque ninguna supo cómo llegaron al departamento de Victoria, las ropas sobraron por lo que salieron volando por todas partes, besos, gemidos, mordidas, era lo que habia en la habitación de la latina.

El alcohol era el causante de eso, y tal vez la línea de cocaína que habían consumido durante su estadía en el club, se entregaban a la pasión y lujuria porque no habia nada de cariño en lo que hacían.

– **¿Te gusta perra? ¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago?-** Justice le preguntaba mientras la penetraba de la manera más fuerte que podía

– **Si…. ¡Dios! Mas… más duro… si… me encanta… si, ummmm-** la pelinegra no le importaba nada de lo que al otra le decia

– **Puesto esto te va a gustar más-** sin esperar más agrego otro dedo de los dos con los que la penetraba, y ahora era más fuerte

– **Ah… ah…-** la otra gritaba de placer…

Fueron horas lo que duraron en ello, satisfechas las dos cayeron rendidas, no sabían que pasaría, pero algo, estábamos seguros… no sería cosa de una sola noche.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Perdón por el lenguaje… pero creo que cuando estas borracha dices y haces cosas que estando sin alcohol no harías, asi que lo siento._

 _Canciones:_

 _ **Flight Feathers**_ _– Nana Mizuki_

 _ **Dark Oblivion**_ _– Yoko Hikasa_

 _ **Begging On Your Knees**_ _– Victoria Justice_


	5. Chapter 4: Reacciones

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 **Ragamuffin47:** _un poco de ellos, pero para ver lo de Cat y Robbie tendrás que esperar un poco, ya que quiero centrarme en las chicas primero y luego, tomare un rumbo para ellos._ **Marilinn:** _un poco, pero así debe ser para poder seguir la idea original que me dieron._

* * *

 _ **Zwei Flügel**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Reacciones**_

La reacciones de las chicas después de grabar ese escena no fue muy buena, pata Tori fue constatar algo que ya sabía, amaba a esa pelinegra, pero sabía que jamás seria correspondida, Jade West jamás podría o querría sentir algo por ella, por alguien que se cree perfecta, pero que tan equivocada estaba, porque la chica no era nada eso.

Su vida era una mierda, sus padres estaban en proceso de divorcio y todo porque a su madre se le habia ocurrido engañar a su padre con el compañero de este, Trina estaba ya viviendo lejos, que más podía hacer, su vida no era color de rosa, ella no era la santita que todos creían que era, por dios, cada fin de semana se salía a divertir y conseguirse algo de diversión con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto.

Siempre escogió a los que tienen un parecido físico con la chica gótica, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, por eso buscaba la amistad de la chica con insistencia y no se daba por vencida por las veces que ella le decia que se alejara, sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes y no pidió seguir reprimiéndolos, por eso no quería decir que se lo diría a la chica, la cual desde el dia de esa escena de cama habia está evitándola a toda costa, siempre que ella intentaba entablar ella huía de ella.

Sabía que tenía que hacerle caso, pero su corazón no escuchaba a su cabeza, pero aun así trataba de aparentarlo, habia logrado un buena relación con María y Tsubasa, las jóvenes cantantes japonesas, le habían demostrado que un por ser conocidas y famosos a un era esas jóvenes que buscaban diversión, por eso salía con ellas citas con ellas.

Al principio le sorprendió, pero les dijo que eso era normal, les explicó que era eso, y también conoció a las amigas de esta con las que se llevó bien, solamente que entre ellas una peli grisácea no era de abrazos ni nada, termino con un bultos, con una Tsubasa disculpándose y reprendiendo a la ojiamatista, pero aun así Chris como se llenaba podía ser buena confidente.

Estaba en el set de grabaciones les tocaba grabar ese dia, grabarían la reacción de las chicas al despertar y todo lo que pasaba después de eso, Tori vio a Jade sentada leyendo el guion por lo que se armó de valor para acercarse para que hablaran y preguntarle, que no quería que hiciera en la escena y no se sintiera incomoda.

– **Jade-** le llamo, la otra chica levanto la mirada del guion para mirarla mordazmente

– **¿Qué quiere Vega?-** lo digo de una manera fría

– **Pensaba que estaría bien si, estudiáramos juntas el guion, digo, siempre tendremos las escenas juntas-** la peligra la miro

– **No quiero tu ayuda, porque no te largos con tu amabilidad por otro lado, ya sabes que no te soporto Vega, ve a fastidiar a alguien a quien si le importe, digo tu hermana se fue de la casa, eso quiere decir que ni ella te soporta-** se burló, pero al ver el rostro de dolor de la otra chica se arrepintió pero no lo iba a decir, no se disculparía jamás

– **Con un no bastaba-** le dijo con la voz entre cortada **–no tenías por qué ser cruel, tú no sabes nada, solo hablas sin conocerme realmente, no entiendo, lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es tratar de ser tuja miaga, a veces parecemos que lo logramos pero a la los segundos estamos así-** la pelinegra suspiro

– **Yo ya te dije que no me interesa ser tu amiga, para mí no eres más importante que la suciedad de mis botas, solo eres un estorbo Vega, solo la que ha venido a fastidiarme desde el primer momento que piso HA, solo eso eres, para mi nada-** la otra no sabía cómo seguía hablando, pero de algo estaba segura que esto no sería nada grato

– **Ahora lo entiendo-** sonrió triste **–tienes toda la razón-** se encogió de hombros **–no te molestare más, solo grabemos la escena como dos desconocida, porque eso eres a partir de ahora para mí-** Jade se quedó sorprendida por las palabras pero más por la mirada perdida de la otra

– **Eh Tori… mira…-** pero la otra la interrumpió

– **Déjalo, me voy-** se levantó del lado de la otra para comenzar a caminar a otro lado.

La pelinegra solo se quedó viendo como la otra se iba, pero porque tenía que ser tan estúpida y cobarde, lo sabía, le gustaba la mitad latina, lo comprobó cuando grabaron al escena de cama, el sabor de sus labios, sus besos, y aunque era ficticios, ella pudo comprobar lo buena que era en eso, sus caricias, el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella, fue eso lo que la asusto, le gustaba una mujer, y no es que eso le fuera importante si no que le gustaba, Victoria Vega, la chica que siempre habia tratado mal.

El karma sí que era cruel con ella, y ahora más, al ver como un chica de cabellos grisáceos con dos colas, abrazaba con algo más que amistad a la su Vega, ella también se quedó quieta al ver como habia llamado a la chica, pero no lo pensó mucho cuando ya caminaba al encuentro con ambas.

– **¿Qué haces aquí Chris-chan?-** le llamo la mitad latina

– **Tori-** le sonrió **–Pues… es que Sempai no te dijo** -la otra le miro

– **No, Tsubasa-san no me dijo nada-** la otra sonrió

– **Participare en la serie, será una cantante que se enamora de ti, seré tu pareja-** la mitad latina abrió los ojos

– **¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba pero me alegro** -le abrazo, Chris que no le gustaban los abrazos se quedó estática **–Lo siento-** se disculpó Tori **–Sé que no te gusta que te abracen pero no podía evitarlo, digo estoy feliz por ti-** le sonreía

– **No importa, creo que contigo puedo acostumbrarme-** esta se sonrojo al decir eso

Jade West siendo testigo de eso, sintió esos malditos impulsos de hacer lo que no debía o quería, pero aun así se dejó llevar, sin siquiera pensarlo de nuevo, se acercó y tomo la mano de la mitad latina entre la de ella, para luego jalarla y unir sus labios, dejando poco para la reacción de la otra, que solo pudo corresponder la beso como por instinto.

– **¿Amor no me presentaras a tu amiga?-** pregunto con un tono, menos inocente que se podía

– **Eh…-** la mitad latina estaba aún en shock, pero he obligo a reaccionar

– **Si… Jade ella es Yukine Chris y trabajara en la serie,** Chris-chan ella es Jade, mi…-la ojiverde le interrumpió

– **Su novia, mucho gusto-** dijo si más tomo a Vega de la mano **–Espero que no te importe que me la lleve-** no dejo a la otra contestar cuando ya arrastraba ala otra chica lejos de ahí

– **¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?-** chillo Tori mirando mal a la pelinegra mientras se sobaba el brazo donde la otra la jalo para llevarse lejos de Chris

– **¿Qué hacías con esa estúpida?-** le grito

– **¿Cómo?** -la mitad latina estaba confundida

– **No te quiero ver cerca de ella ¿entendiste?-** la otra no estaba dejando a Victoria contestar

– **Tu no me das ordenes-** escupió la otra **–ella es mi amiga, y quiero estar cerca de ella, mira Jade, tu déjate claro que no querías mi amistad, así que ahora no puedes venir a decirme con quien llevarme y con quien no, así que West vete a la mierda-** le miro con fuego en la mirada

– **Estúpida…-** le grito

– **No me llames así, y mantente alejada de mi Jade, no quiero que te me acerques, y ni sé que ocurra volver a besarme de esa manera y menos frente a personas a las que me gustan-** la pelinegra se quedó con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente al escuchar eso

– **¿Así que te gusta la peligrisácea esa?-** lanzaba dagas con la mirada **–Además de boba lesbiana, quien lo hubiera pensado la niña perfecta es lesbiana-** se reía, porque era la única manera de sacar el enojo que tenía al escuchar que a la otra le gustaba la chiquilla esa

– **¡Cállate!-** le grito **–No hables-** le miraba furiosa, la otra estaba sorprendida porque no habia visto a la chica de esa manera jamás, y le sorprendía de verdad **–No sabes nada de mí, no sabes como soy, lo que siento, no sabes absolutamente nada, solo hablas por hablar ¿realmente te has tomado la molestia en conocerme? ¿No verdad? Solo sabes lo que todos ve, pero en todo este tiempo jamás pusiste un poco de atención en mí, en lo que sentía… solo ves lo que quieres** -la otra estaba sorprendida de todo lo que decia **–No te me acerques Jade, tú me pediste que me alejara de ti, así que ahora yo te pido lo mismo, no quiero saber de ti-** la chica se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, dejando a un estática pelinegra ahí.

– **¡Demonios!-** chillo al sentir sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos **– ¡Estoy llorando!-** estaba sorprendida **–pero ¿Por qué?-** se limpiaba las lagrimas

No tuvo tiempo de pensar porque el director la llamo para grabar, pero la grabación se tuvo que repetir muchas veces, ya que ninguna estaba al cien por ciento, el director tuvo que suspender ese dia de grabación, vio las caras de sus protagonistas y supo que algo no iba bien, por lo que las mando a descasar, por lo que la escenas de ellas se grabarían después, y ahora se centrarían en los demás chicos.

Tori y Jade no se miraron ni una sola vez, ni cuando llegaron al departamento, no en todo el dia, las dos estaban confundidas, además de dolidas, Jade no daría su brazo a torcer y Tori pensó que era el momento para que dejara de ser la ingenua de siempre, y demostrar que podía ser alguien fría.

¿Y qué pasara ahora?

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Cuarto capítulo de_ _ **Zwei Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel**_ _, espero que les guste…_


	6. Chapter 5: Flügel II

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **Marilinn:**_ _No, lo será y al aparecer se complicara un poco más las cosas, y todo será por los celos_ _ **,**_ _ **KeitoIchimura**_ _ **:**_ _me alegro que te guste, la verdad es que me gusta Maria y el papel que desempeña en la serie, pero mi favorita es Tsubasa, no lo sé, pero ella me atrajo desde que la vi, y por cierto te recomiendo las tercera temporada porque sé que te encantara como lo hizo conmigo que no puedo dejar de verla,_ _ **Soledad Infinita:**_ _espero te guste._

* * *

 _ **Zwei Flügel**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel II**_

 _ **POV Victoria**_

Me desperté, sentí un peso en mi pecho, al bajar mi vista me encontré con una cabellera negra, y las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron de un flashazo, no sabía que era lo que habia pasado para dejar pasar a esta chica la noche conmigo, jamás me pasaba, siempre que me iba con alguien cuando terminábamos el sexo la corría de mi casa, pero con ella fue diferente, no lo hice, deje que pasara.

Pero no podía permitírmelo, así que sin ninguna delicadeza la desperté empujando para que se bajara de mí, ella despertó asustado, al ver desorientada, con los cabellos vueltos, y sin nada, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y eso no era nada bueno.

– **¿Pero qué te pasa?-** me pregunto algo molesta

– **Vístete y lárgate-** no contesto a su qué pregunta, simplemente le ordene que se fuera

– **¿Qué?-** pregunto con cierto desconcierto

– **¿Que no escuchas?-** le dije seria **–Te quiero fuera de aquí, no se si no te dije que solo es sexo y después de acabar te tienes que ir-** ella me mira de mala manera

– **Estúpida, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de decir que no cuando ya me traías aquí, y ni siquiera mencionaste nada de esto, pero te aseguro que no me hubieras encontrado aquí-** ella me grito, mientras se vestía a toda prisa **–Espero jamás tener que ver de nuevo, eres una zorra-** chillo antes de salir de mi departamento

Me quede sorprendida, ninguna de las mujeres con las que anteriormente me habia acostado habían reaccionado de esa manera y lo peor del caso no era eso, si no que sentí por primera vez algo de remordimiento, pero solo fue un momento de flaqueza pero de inmediato me recupere, por lo que solo me metí a la ducha.

 _ **POV Liz**_

¡La odio! Indiscutiblemente Victoria Justice era el ser de la tierra que se habia ganado mi odio en solo minutos, habia pasado una de las mejores noches, pero todo lo tenía que arruinar tras comprarme con una puta, si eso lo que me subieron sus palabras, era una maldita Play Girl, si lo hubiera sabido jamás me hubiera metido con ella.

La cuestión aquí no es que me guste o quisiera algo con ella, si no que mi maldito representante, me dijo que tenía que ganarme a la cantante del momento y esa era la bruja de Justice.

No sabía con qué cara la vería de nuevo porque estoy segura que no será la última vez que la vea, y siento que no será muy agradable volver a verla, y siento que lo peor está por venir, llegue a mí departamento, y fui recibida por mi hermana Lauren Jáuregui, ella no tenía el mismo apellido que yo, ya que ella fue registrada por nuestro padre, en cambio yo, fui adoptada por el nuevo esposo de mama, John Gilliz.

Un buen hombre que se enamoró de mi madre, Clara Morgado, y que la acepto con mi hermana y conmigo, él fue mi padre, porque el sí supo serlo, en cambio Mike Jáuregui, solo fue el donante, podría mi hermana decir que él fue bueno con ella, tal vez, yo no lo recordaba.

– **¡Ey que bueno que estas aquí!-** me dice con una sonrisa

– **Si verdad-** le sonrió de medio lado

– **Lern** **,** **tengo hambre-** veo como una morena sale del cual es el cuarto de mi hermana cuando viene de visita, y la veo la reconozco es Camila Cabello, una de las cantantes del momento, sabía que mi hermana por ser una gran fotógrafa la podría conocer, pero no pensé que lo hiciera de esa manera, ya que Camila la abraza por la espalda de manera amorosa

– **¿Lern?-** pregunto, eso hace que la morena se dé cuenta que mi existencia en la cocina

La cara de la chica me da risa, y más cuando se esconde detrás de Lauren, y la cara carcajada suelta mi hermana, hace que yo también ría y se me olvide por un momento la muy idiota de Justice.

– **Sí, veras esa es una historia un poco larga que Camila tendrá el gusto de contarte, mientras desayunamos, por que asumo que no lo has hecho ¿verdad?-** ella me conoce por lo que no puedo mentir

– **Bueno porque mejor te das un baño-** solo asentí para irme a dar un baño

Pero eso si deseaba poder sacar a esa morena de mi cabeza, y de mi piel.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese encuentro, y ninguna se habia cruzado de nuevo con la otra, pero eso no quería decir que no lo fueran hacer, y eso estaba muy pronto a pasar, mientras Liz deseaba jamás haberse acostado con esa mujer, en cambio para Victoria y aunque no lo quería aceptar, necesitaba volverá verla, no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba.

 _ **POV Tsubasa**_

 _ **Tokio, Japón**_

Caminaba por los pasillos de las oficinas de los Studios Sony Music, Jun mi representante me habia dicho que los altos jefes querían hablar conmigo acerca de mi carrera, no sabía que significaba eso, pero cuando estaba caminando y distraída choque con algo, o eso creí porque cuando levante mi vista fue con una persona, con una linda persona, una joven de cabellera rosa, y de unos hermosos ojos que de inmediato me atraparon.

– **Lo siento-** me disculpe, ella me miro

– **No te preocupes, fue un accidente, y fue de las dos-** me dijo con un japonés no muy bueno, pero al menos le entendí, y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y por primera vez en dos años quise sonreírle, pero me controle y no lo hice

– **Sí, ammm… bueno, me tengo que ir, necesito llegar a una reunión importante-** me despedía no de la manera más correcta y así pero lo hacía

– **Eh… si claro-** decia tratando de hacerse entender

– **¿No hablas japonés?-** pregunte en mí no tan bueno inglés

– **No ¿y tú no hablas inglés?-** me la devolvió, negué y ella se encogió de hombros

– **Te dejo, tengo ir a…-** no termine de hablar cuando mi representante se acercó **–Nana-san, te he estado buscando, Matsumoto quiere verte ya-** en eso su mirada capto a la otra chica

– **Hikasa-san** -le saludo **–Venga conmigo, también la buscan-** me confundí al ver que el la conocía y yo no.

Las dos le seguimos hasta el salón de juntas donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, cuando entramos pude ver que el jefe estaba con varia personas más y con una mujer que no tenía ninguna idea de saber quién era, tenía el cabello azulado y un parche en su ojo.

– **Mama-** escuche que la pelirosa chica con la que choque le llamaba

– **Yoko, hija-** la vi acercarse hacia ella y sentarse a su lado, mientras yo me sentaba en la silla de enfrente

– **Bueno, Nana me alegra ver que no has vuelto a faltar a esta junta, pensé que se te estaba haciendo costumbre y que aún estaba en tu etapa de rebeldía-** el jefe hablaba con sarcasmo, y tenía razón desde aquel incidente habia hecho lo que se me de mi gana, pero creo que Mina no hubiera querido eso.

– **Sí, eres muy gracioso-** le di una mueca de molestia el solo sonrió sin importancia

– **Pero bueno, dejemos eso, creo que no conoces a la señorita Yoko Hikasa, y a la profesora** **Nastassja Ivanov, ellas están aquí, porque si no sabes la señorita Hikasa es una gran cantante, que apenas llevaba un año en la industria pero que ha alcanzado un éxito rotundo-** le mire un poco confusa.

– **¿Y eso me interesa por?-** pregunte sin interés, cruce mirada con la pelirosa que me la devolvió con algo de decepción o eso creí ver

– **Pues te debería interesar ya que hemos decidido que tú y ella se conviertan en el nuevo dúo del momento, como lo llegaste hacer con Minami-** escucharle nombrarle como si nada

– **No te atrevas a decir su nombre otra vez-** escupí con furia

– **Basta Tsubasa hemos esperado por ti, pero es tiempo que te recuperes pero ya no podemos, necesitamos que aprendas a confiar de nuevo, y que mejor opción que Yoko-** él se veía seguro creo que no se daba cuanta de mi cara

– **¿Es que acaso no escuchas o eres sordo?** -pregunte exasperada **–no quiero y ni necesito a una nueva compañera, no quiero nada, me está yendo bien con mi carrera de solista, no entiendo porque quieres que haga otro dueto, no necesito de nadie ni siquiera de ella, además simplemente no quiero a nadie más junto a mí-** pude ver el rostro de la pelirosa deformarse, pero era mejor que supiera la verdad que intentara acercarse a ami

– **No me importa lo que quieras o no Nana, harás lo que se te dice, con Yoko comenzaran a trabajar de inmediato, ya que las dos harán un dueto en The Queens of Music, así que deja de ser inmadura y cállate.-** el hablo tan serio que lo único que hice fue cruzarme de brazos y poner mi rostro más frio

 _ **POV Yoko**_

Cuando me habia chocado con la peliazul pensé que era un chica amable, y lo fue en cierto modo, pero ahora, con la manera que habla, no me queda de otra que mostrarle indiferencia d ela misma manera que ella lo está haciendo, no entiendo porque simplemente habla de esa manera, creo que ella simplemente se cubre con esa coraza, al igual que hago yo.

No sé si sea verdad, pero tras al perdida de amada hermana Serena, perdí mi rumba, si no fuera por mama, yo no estaría aquí, triunfando, la veo y sé que está enojada y no será fácil estar cerca de ella, pero hay algo e ella que me llama la atención, es una persona fría, pero también una persona fuerte y sé que puedo hacer que ella no me vea como la sustituta de su difunta compañera.

– **Yoko-** llamo mi madre **–No podemos hacer mucho, estas obligada a trabajar aquí con ella, sé que la señorita Mizuki podría darte problemas, pero podemos tratar de que no sea tan horrible-** le mire y negué

– **No te preocupes, tal vez al principio no sea un lecho de rosas, pero creo que detrás de esa persona fría, hay alguien amable-** le sonrió

– **Eso espero-** la vi suspirar

La reunión no duro mucho más, nos explicaron que empezaríamos a trabajar mañana mismo ya que querían que nuestra convivencia fuera de las mejores, y para eso, yo me mudaría al departamento que la compañía le habia dado a Nana, la cual apretó la mandíbula y si hubiera sido que tuviera poderes yo hubiera ida de vuelta a Londres, reí por eso, y sin querer pude percatarme de una pequeña sonrisita de la princesita fría.

– **Eso es todo-** hablo el jefe **–Yoko Hikasa bienvenida a la campaña-** me estrecho la mano, y yo solo le di una de mis sonrisas falsas que al parecer ni se percató.

Al salir sin querer me olvide el celular por lo que regrese hacia la sala, lo que no me espere es que la peliazul, discutía con su representante, por lo que trate de pasar desapercibida, pero podía oír claramente lo que decían.

– **¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estaban pensando en encontrar el remplazo de Minami?-** escuche que reclamaba

– **Porque es lo mejor, tu simplemente no quieres dejarla ir, sabes que ya vas más de año estando así, simplemente tienes dejarla, no puedes vivir, sé que la querías mucho, es más la amabas, y sé que lo que sientes es que jamás le pudiste decir la verdadera naturaleza de tus sentimientos es lo que no te deja superarla** -escuchar eso, sentí como algo me molestaba, por lo que solo tome lo que fui a buscar y salí lo más rápido de ahí.

– **¿Porque eso me molesta?-** me pregunte, apenas y la conozco

Camine hacia mi auto, lo que no espere es que estuviera apresado por dos autos y encima una motocicleta también estaba ahí, así que ni idea de cómo hacer para sacarlo, por lo que solo suspire frustrada, marque el número de mama tal vez ella aún no se ha ido y puede llevarme, error, ella ya estaba en camino hacia otra reunión.

– **¡Que estupidez!-** di un pisotón

– **¿Y la señorita Hikasa está enojada como por qué?-** un voz Burlona se escuchó tras de mí, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera ella pero al parecer mi Yisus no me escucho

– **Mizuki-** dije entre dientes

– **¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No ya deberías a verte ido?-** pregunto cómo casualmente

– **Sí, lo hubiera hecho si mi auto no estuviera atrapado entre los autos, y esta tonta motocicleta-** me queje

– **¡Ey!-** se quejó **–más respeto con mi bebe** -me dio una sonrisa ladina, yo alce una ceja y la mire

– **Ok-** no le di importancia

– **Escucha Yoko-** ella me miro a los ojos **–Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi forma de actuar hace unos momentos, realmente me he acostumbrado a estar sola, que no mido mis palabras, no te conozco y no sé cómo eres, así que no debí decir todas esas cosas-** su disculpa se veía genuina aunque su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguna

– **Déjalo estar, es normal tu reacción** -le doy una mueca en vez de sonrisa **–Aprenderemos a trabajar juntas, aun así nos odiemos-** al decir eso veo como algo en su rostro se contrae, no le doy más importancia, porque me percate que mi auto ya estaba libre **–Nos vemos Kazanari-** me subí a mi auto y salió del estacionamiento podía ver la cara de circunstancia de la peliazul

 _ **Los Angeles…**_

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Una joven morena, estaba apurada con lo que su jefe que habia encargado, ella era la asistente de un gran director como lo era Hugo Gonzales en la industria del cine, y de lo latino, Daniela, como se llamaba la chica aquella se apuraba para llegar y llevar el pedido, pero con el tráfico que estaba haciendo ese dia casi le era imposible.

Obviamente llego tarde, Hugo le reprendió muy fuerte causando que todos le vieran con cara que le pasaba a ese imbécil para hablar a esa joven que lo único que ha hecho es soportar su caprichitos.

– **Que se la última Monet, porque que la siguiente te juro que estas despedida, y es mejor que te vayas olvidando tu sueñito de ser actriz, uno eres nada en comparación a las demás-** la chica bajo la cara

– **Sí señor, lo siento-** se disculpó para salir por esa puerta, pero al abrirla literalmente cayo en brazos de una preciosa peliroja que le sonrió al sostenerla **–Lo siento-** se disculpó la morena

– **No te preocupes-** dijo la otra chica alegremente **–Soy Ariana-** se presentó con entusiasmo

– **Daniela-** le sonrió de medio lado

– **Un gusto-** se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla **–Nos vemos-** y tal como vino la pelirroja desapareció con una alegre sonrisa

– **Qué raro-** Monet tenia las mejillas coloradas mientras veía por donde la otra se habia ido.

Mientras la peliroja apenas se perdió de la vista de la otra, perdió esa sonrisa que por tantos años habia fingido sin que se dieran cuenta, que ella no era para nada la niña feliz que a simple vista parecía.

– **Habrá alguien que pueda ver más otra vez de mis ojos, que me llegue a entender, que y que no me juzgue por mi pasado-** susurro a la nada

– **Ariana, hija ven aquí-** un hombre con una sonrisa perversa se acercó a ella abrazándola no de la manera paterna o amorosa que una verdadero padre le hubiera dado, si no con una sonrisa depredadora.

 _ **Nueva York**_

 _ **POV Victoria**_

Caminaba hacia mi departamento, cuando decidí entrar a comprarme un café, cuando lo estaba pidiendo no pude evitar ver como la pelinegra con la que habia amanecido hacia dos días entraba con una enorme sonrisa con una joven rubia, que reconocí inmediatamente era la actriz juvenil del momento Dianna Agron.

Algo en mi interior no le gusto que ella le diera esas sonrisas tan felices, las cuales desaparecieron al momento que sus ojos toparon con los míos, la vi tensarse, para luego decirle algo a su compañera y levantarse e irse para al baño.

No sé qué me llevo a seguirla sin importarme que la persona me estaba dando mi café, entre y la pude ver lavarse la cara, me vio otra vez reflejo e intento irse, pero algo en mi hizo que se lo impidiera.

– **¿A dónde amorcito?-** le tape el paso

– **Aléjate, déjame pasar** -intento irse

– **No-** la acorrale entre el lavabo y mi cuerpo

– **Déjame-** intento empujarme, pero le agarre las muñecas y la inmovilice

– **No nena ¿Qué es tuyo esa estúpida rubia que vine contigo?-** exigí, mientras la subía al lavabo y me situaba entre sus piernas

– **Eso a ti que te importa-** ella me miraba co furia, pero no me importaba

– **Sí, no me importa con quien te acuestes, solo quería disfrutar de ti un poco más-** bese su cuello, mordiéndole en el proceso para dejarle una notable marca **–Te voy a follar que olvidaras tu nombre-** fue lo que le dije antes de lanzarme contra ella.

 _ **POV Liz**_

Escucharle decir eso, en vez de enojarme por su no tacto, me éxito de una manera que no pensé que me podría pasar, por lo que sin más correspondí a su beso, y las cosas se estaban poniendo algo calientes ya que mi blusa que tenía ya estaba abierta al igual que la de Justice.

– **Te deseo tanto-** ella declaro **–No sabes lo que muero por estar en ti-** ella me decia al oido, y escuchar su voz llena de deseo en mi oído, hizo que me mojara mucho más de lo que ya estaba

Cuando ella está por desabrochar mi pantalón, tocaron a la puerta y una voz se dejó escuchar.

– **¿Liz? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te trago el bacín?-** dijo de una manera divertida que me hubiera hecho sonreír, pero al ver la cara frustrada de la otra supe que no era buena idea reírme

– **¡¿Eh?! Si, ya voy solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente-** fue lo que dije

– **Ah ok… bueno, entonces… te espero, para irnos, Lee me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que va para mi casa para que podamos hablar a solas-** informo

– **Vale, en un momento salgo-** contesto, me doy cuenta que aún sigo sobre el lavaba, mientras ella está a un lado poniendo un línea de caca para ser inhalada

– **¿Qué haces?-** le digo al verla

– **¿Qué no ves?-** me contesta antes de inhalarlo frente a mí **– ¿Quieres?-** me pregunta, estoy por decirle que no, pero algo me tentó por lo que asentí, ella hizo la línea para mí, y me baje de donde aun permanecía sentada y me hacer que a inhalar, para luego sentir como ella me abraza por atrás

– **Me pone verte hacer esto-** me muerte la oreja

– **Me…me voy-** le digo nerviosa y salgo de ahí, no quiero verla

– **¡Ey!-** me llama Dianna apenas me ve llegar a la mesa **– ¿qué tienes? Estas roja, en verdad pensé que el bacín te habia tragado-** me dice de manera seria pero a la vez burlándose

– **No, no es eso, algo debió a verme caído mal en el set-** le digo, ella me mira tratando de ver si es verdad

– **Es posible, tus ojos están un poco rojos-** en eso me miro más cerca **– ¿Qué es esto?-** me toco la nariz, y en su dedo tenía un poco de polvo blanco, abrí lo ojos no podía dejar que ella supiera

– **Es maquillaje, lo necesitaba-** le digo, la veo dudar pero lo acepta.

– **Vamos-** salimos de ahí.

 _ **POV Victoria**_

No sé porque actué de esa manera, pero ahora estoy frustrada, la amiguita de ella no me dejo darme un gustito con ella, tenía que venir a interrumpir, no pensé que ella me aceptara una línea, pero al parecer le está empezando a tomar gusto, y eso es bueno, porque según mi manager tengo que estar muy cerca de ella ya que por su protagónico en la película de terror que esta pronto a estrenarse, su fama va a subir como espuma.

Salgo un poco después de ella, la veo subir a su auto, y a la rubia en otro, eso me deja tranquila.

– **¿Qué demonios piensas?-** me regaño a mí misma

Pero eso no me quita el recuerdo de ella en el baño, o en la noche que fue mía, en como sentí sus labios, sus manos en mi cuerpo, quemando en mi piel, y lo mejor su sabor, la cual me recuerda a la cocaína, porque me muero por volver a saborearla, tengo ahora una necesidad de ella, y no me detendré hasta tenerla de nuevo.

– **¡Ey!-** una voz me llama haciéndome dar una vuelta, y ahora la veo es ella, mi ex, a la cual no veo desde hace bastante tiempo, desde que ella se tuvo que ir a Japón por su carrera

– **¿Ayahi-chan?-** le nombro, ella me sonríe

– **Si-** contesta acercándose a mí **–Te extrañe-** me dice al abrazarme, yo apenas y correspondo al abrazo, ¡demonios! Tenía que regresar en estos momentos pienso, y la imagen de Elizabeth viene a mi mente

– **¡Diablos!-** me separo de ella

– **¿Jus?-** ella me mira con el ceño fruncido **– ¿Estas bien?-** me pregunto

– **Sí, solo es la sorpresa de verte-** mentí pero ella negó

– **No es solo eso, te he visto antes de acercarme, y pude ver como mirabas a la pelinegra que se fue en su auto, así que ¿Quién es?** -me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

– **Eso… no es nadie-** contesto **– ¿Por qué no vamos a por ahí y recordamos nuestros días?-** le digo para cambiar el tema y olvidarme de la pelinegra, o tratar de engañarme, ella se distrae con eso por lo que asiente.

Nos vamos en mi auto ya que ella me dijo que venía en taxi hacia el centro, cuando me vio, nos dirigimos hacia su hotel, solo al entrar ya la tenía contra la pared, no me detuve en ningún momento, y tampoco fui delicado con ella, necesitaba sacarme de la mente a Liz, su sabor su piel, sus besos, pero fue ne vano, porque aunque me acosté con mi ex, jamás ella abandono mi mente ¿Qué me pasa? Me levante y me vestí sin hacer ruido para luego salir de ahí.

Me pase las manos en la cara, Elizabeth no salía de mí, necesitaba de ella, y ahora más que nunca no me quiero alejar de ella, ahora quiero tenerla para mí, que sea solo mía, que sea mi droga, que sea todo.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Quinto capítulo de_ _ **Zwei Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel**_ _, espero que les guste…_

 _Y aparecieron Cat (Ariana) y Trina (Daniella) ¿Cómo se entrelazan sus historias? ¿Se volverán a encontrar Elizabeth y Victoria? ¿Ayahi será un problema?_

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Tensión**_


	7. Chapter 6: Tensión

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 _Buen todos sabemos que en la serie Carol y Elfnein son diferentes, ósea que la última es como una parte de Carol, las iba a poner como gemelas, pero se me hizo más interesante ponerlas como la misma persona, solo que su carácter cambiara muy radical puede pasar de ser la persona más dulce y atenta, a la más cruel cuando se siente herida, y también sabemos que la chica no pasa los 13 años o algo así… pero aquí… tendrá casi la misma edad que las chicas, y si… ya que no quiero la diferencia con Chriss sea abismal, espero les guste esta idea, si no, háganmelo saber._

* * *

 _ **Zwei Flügel**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Tensión**_

Las grabaciones seguían su curso, pero la tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo o tijera usted elijan, Tori habia luchado consigo misma para no ser ella la que buscara a la pelinegra, que no fuera ella la que se humillara de esa manera, y lo lograba poco a poco, y no es que Jade pusiera mucho esfuerzo para arreglar aunque sea un poco las cosas.

Maria y Tsubasa se la pasaban molestando a Chriss ya que sospechaban que la pelinegra comenzaba a sentir algo por la mitad latina, y sabían que para esta la peligrisasea no le era indiferente, pero aun así no querían que su amiga se ilusionara ya que también estaban conscientes que Tori tenía sentimientos muy fuertes y difíciles de romper con cierta pelinegra.

– **¿Creen que acepte si le pido una cita a Victoria?-** pregunto la chica con las mejillas encendidas por el rubor sin mirar a las otras dos que cruzaron una mirada y una sonrisa.

Lo que no sabían es que cierta pelinegra que pasaba por ahí, ya que el director le mando a buscarlas para decirles que comenzarían a rodar la escena del concierto de The Queen Music, y escuchar que esa niñita quería pedirle a su Tori una cita, eso no pasaría, no si ella podía impedirlo, y sonrió porque sabía cómo.

– **La verdad es que tendrás que arriesgarte, no podríamos saber que ella te responderá-** Tsubasa le sonrio

– **Eso no me ayuda, Sempai.-** hizo puchero

– **Chriss, solo pídeselo ella no te dirá que no-** Maria hablaba con madures

– **Maria, Tsubasa-** una voz las distrajo y más cuando la puerta se abrió de donde estaban **–Ah, aquí están-** sonrio la chica **–Me han mandado para buscarlas, se van a grabar las escenas del concierto o no se** -se encogió de hombros Jade actuando como solo ella sabía hacer

– **Ah, ok… vamos-** asintieron las tres.

Jade sabía que Tori no grabaría hasta unas horas después, porque ahora ella se encontraba en su tráiler, así que aprovecharía para por una vez matar su orgullo y buscara a la otra para poder resolver lo que sea que se fuera a dar entre ellas, por eso al ver que Chriss conversaba con las otras aprovecho para irse sin ser visto.

Diviso la caravana de la mitad latina, tomo aire antes de caminar hacia donde la otra seguro estaba, toco la puerta que se abrió ya que no estaba bien cerrada, ella suspiro porque sabía que la otra tenía ese maldito vicio de no asegurarse que las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas, empujo un poco para entrar al hacerlo se encontró con la chica tirada en el sillón que habia ahí, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue verla solo en su pantalón que tenía el botón abierto y solo en sostén.

– **Ummm…-** se acercó **–Tori…-** le acaricio el brazo, se sentó a su lado **–Tor-** le llamo, pero la otra solo movió **–Tori-** volvió a llamarla pero esta vez acaricio su mejilla, la otra poco a poco fue regresando de donde estaba en su sueño

– **¿Jade?-** trataba de enfocar la mirada **–Jade-** dio un salto al ser consiente de cómo se encontraba frente a la otra **– ¿Qué haces aquí?-** pregunto

– **Yo…-** le miro, y sonrio al ver que la otra intentaba cubrirse con una almohada **–Ya deja eso, que me gusta la vista-** le dio una sonrisa pícara

– **¡Ey!-** se quejó, pero recordó que no estaba feliz con ella por lo que puso su semblante más frio que pudo **– ¿no me contestaste que haces aquí?-** la pelinegra suspiro, por el tono de la mitad latina supo que no estaba para nada contenta de verla ahí

– **Veras… yo, vine, a…-** la otra la miro con interés **–Vine a disculparme por lo de la última-** vez soltó rápidamente sorprendiendo a la otra

– **¿Viniste a qué?-** pregunto un tanto confundida además de con sueño

– **¡Aish! Vega no me hagas decirlo de nuevo-** hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y aparto la vista con las mejillas rojas, por lo que la otra rio

– **Jade-** le llamo

– **Tori, yo…-** le miro y clavo sus ojos en la de la otra chica **–Lo siento, siento la forma en que te trate, yo solo estaba… yo solo quería que lo que me hacías sentir despareciera, quería dejar de sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba con solo verte cerca, por favor yo en verdad lo siento-** la mitad latina no se creía lo que escuchaba

– **Jade-** le levanto la cara cuando esta la agacho **– ¿Sientes algo… por mí?-** pregunto por miedo

– **Sí, siento mucho… y es lo que me dio miedo, porque siento demasiado por ti, como no lo sentí con Beck y con nadie, me dio miedo sentir esto por ti, y no sé si este lista para esto… pero lo que si estoy segura es que no quiero perderte, tienes razón… yo no te conozco, porque jamás me he tomado el tiempo de hacerlo, pero quiero hacer… no importa si al final solo seamos amigas… prefiero eso a no tenerte aquí… conmigo-** en verdad la gótica estaba desnudando su alma con la mitad latina

– **Yo también siento cosas por ti, y tengo miedo como tú, Jade… te quiero, pero estoy segura que tu aun no estas segura de lo sientes, asi que yo no voy a presionar… necesitas tiempo, y yo te lo daré…** -le miro **–Creo que podemos ser amigas, por ahora-** hablo **–Eso sí, a un no estas perdonada por todo, aun duelen tus palabras-** la gótica asintió

– **Lo sé, prometo tratar de enmendarlo, voy a ganarme esta oportunidad-** le sonrio **–Creo que tú tienes que grabar-** le sonrio, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que al otra se sonrojara, lo que la hizo sonreír internamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Tori no sabía que habia pasado, solo que esa pelinegra habia aceptado sentir algo por ella, tal vez no era lo que ella quería, pero le daba algo de esperanza, y como la otra dijo, si al final eran solo amigas, ella se resignaría y sería la mejor, estaría para la otra como amigas.

Salió de ahí para chocarse con su amiga, peliroja que venía de la mano con su hermana, algo que en verdad le sorprendió pero no le tomo mucha importancia las tres caminaron hacia donde Tori grabaría, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Tsubasa y Maria estaban grabando la escena de ellas dos haciendo el dueto, mejor dicho la escena antes de eso, donde tenían un pelea ya que no estaban muy a gusto ante eso.

Chriss vio llegara a la mitad latina, así que se arma de valor y se acercó a ella para poder hacer la pregunta, Jade no estaba ahí, ya que Beck le pidió hablar, y ella habia aceptado, claro que si ella hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar en esos momentos, jamás hubiera aceptado.

– **Tori-** le llamo

– **Chriss-chan** -le sonrio

– **Oye-** estaba nerviosa

– **Dime-** le sonrio

– **Yo, quería… bueno solo si tú quieres-** se estaba sonrojando **–sí, te gustaría salir conmigo, yo solo te pregunto, es solo si tú quieres, puedes negarte… no pasara nada-** no la veía a la cara

– **Chriss-** le llamo levantándole la cara **–Acepto…-** le sonrio, la otra le devolvió la sonrisa

– **¿De verdad?-** pregunto

– **Sí, acepto salir contigo-** la peligrisasea feliz le dio un abrazo.

Jade que regresaba molesta por su pérdida de tiempo, ya que el idiota de Beck solo quería decirle que quería intentarlo de nuevo, y ella le habia dejado claro que no quería nada con él, y porque ahora solo le interesaría poder averiguar sus verdaderos sentimientos por la mitad latina, y al parecer los averiguaría porque lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al ver como Tori abrazaba a la chica esa, además de entrelazar sus dedos con ella, eran ganas de ir y zamparle sus tijeras.

Camino hacia ellas, y del otro lado tomo la mano de la mitad latina que la vio con sorpresa pero después sonrio al verla.

– **Vega, saliendo ¿quieres ir a cenar?-pregunto**

– **Eh… me-** no pudo hablar porque fue interrumpida

– **Lo siento chica gótica, pero Tori ya quedo en salir conmigo-** Jade apretó la mandíbula

– **Tori ¿podemos hablar? ahora-** le miro seria

– **Eh… si-** le dio una sonrisa a la peligrisasea antes de caminar hacia un lugar apartado para que pudieran hablar

– **¿Me quieres decir como es que vas a salir con ella?-** le miro molesta **–Dijiste que tenías sentimientos por mí, que me darías tiempo para aclararme y a la primera ya te va detrás de cualquier chica-** la gótica en verdad estaba mostrando sus celos, Tori la conocía sabía que Jade no era muy buena mostrando lo que sentía

– **Ey-** le tomo de la mejilla para que la mirara **–Y es verdad, me gustas Jade y la verdad es que no es solo un gusto… estoy segura que mis sentimientos son mucho más fuertes, tal vez ahora no estoy preparada decir que es amor, pero te quiero… y como dije te daré el tiempo que quieras, y si voy a salir con Chriss es porque la veo como una amiga-** Jada torció la boca

– **Si amiga, como no-** hablo con sarcasmo **–ella te gusta** -hablo seria con los brazos sobre su pecho cruzados

– **Bueno… si…-** le miro **–Jade ella me gusta pero no de la misma forma que lo haces tú… ella es bonita, y lo admito… pero con la que quiero algo es contigo, que te de tu tiempo no me impide conocer gente, y me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí, en mis sentimientos…-** le miraba, le acaricio la mejilla **–Créeme, por favor…-** poco a poco acerco sus rostro al de la otra chica que no se movió porque ella también moría de ganas de besar esos labios a los que se podría hacer adicta

– **Hazlo de una vez, Vega-** y ella fue la que termino de romper la distancio uniendo sus labios.

Sus labios se encontraron con hambre como si hubieran pasado siglo sin probarse, ese beso que comenzó fogoso se convirtió en uno tierno, sus lenguas exploraban para conocerse mejor, ninguna era consiente que cerca de ahí un par de ojos las veía, sintió rabia e impotencia al verlas juntas ¿Cómo habia pasado eso? ¿No se odiaban? ¿En qué momento pasaron de ser enemigas a amantes?

– **No se quedara así-** se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde habia venido.

Las chica se separaron para darse una sonrisa y regresar hacia donde Tori tendría que grabar, obviamente Chriss se acercó a la mitad latina sin importarle la mirada de la gótica que supo que se tenía que aclarar muy pronto porque esa chica podría ser peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

Jade decidido a no dejarse ganar por la otra comenzó una plática con la peligrisasea, la verdad es que descubrió cosas interesantes de la chica como que era hija de unos grandes de la música que habían muerto en una terremoto tratando de ayudar a las demás personas, y le agrado la manera de ver la vida de esta.

– **Jóvenes-** llamo el producto y director **–bueno, ya que están aquí… miren ellas son las nuevas integraciones al reparto, ella es Carol Elfnein Malus Dienheim quien hara el papel Inori Minase competencia para los personajes que hace Tsubasa y Maria-** la rubia de bellos ojos azules verdosos con algo que le hacía brillar les sonrio, Chriss se sonrojo ya que la chica clavo su mirada en la de ella causando que sintiera cosquillas en su estómago.

Todos se presentaron… Chriss no quería hacerlo pero fue obligada por su Sempai en acercarse a la chica que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, la pequeña rubia sonrio al ver a la ojiamatista acercarse.

– **Eh hola… no me he presentado mi nombre es Yukine Chriss, puedes llamar solo Chriss** -hablaba un poco torpe

– **Un gusto Chriss-** chan-le sonrio tendiéndole la mano **–Soy Carol Elfnein Malus Dienheim, puedes llamarme Carol o Elfnein, aunque el ultimo nadie me llama así-** la peligrisasea sonrio

– **Entonces serás Elfnein para mi ¿Qué edad tienes?-** pregunto

– **16 casi 17-** le miro

– **¿Y tú?-** pregunto

– **18 acabo de cumplir-** platicaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Tsubasa se dio cuenta del rápido clic que habían hecho y sonrio

– **Me parece que Yukine ha sido flechada-** tomo la mano de Maria entre la de ella

– **Opino lo mismo-** la pelirosa sonrio a su novia

– **Sí, lo que no entiendo que paso con que le gustaba Tori-** se miraron

– **Bueno al menos las otras dos podrán darse cuenta de sus sentimientos-** miro a Jade y Tori que conversaban algo con complicidad, luego miraron a las la nueva y Chriss, pudieron ser testigos del sonrojo de la chica peligrisasea ante algo que la otra dijo

– **¿Quieres venir conmigo y con una amiga a una cita? para poder conocernos más-** pregunto de la nada la ojiamatista

– **Claro, ¿Por qué no? pero no interrumpiré nada-** le miro expectativamente

– **Eh… no, solo era una salida de amigas… bien, entonces le diera a Tori que te nos unirás tal vez ella aproveche e invite a la loca que tiene como amiga-** le tomo inconscientemente la mano a la rubia que sonrio por la acción **–Ey Tori-** le llamo cuando llego junto a la mitad latina y la pelinegra que la fulmino, obviando **–Elfnein se unirá a nuestra salida-** informo **–si quieres puedes invitar a West a venir-** miro a la pelinegra que le miro con desconfianza

– **Ok… ¿vienes Jade?-** pregunto, la gótica estuvo tentada a decir que no

– **Claro-** contesto.

Cuando Chriss dijo que se verían a la salida que llevaría a Elfnein para conversar con su Sempai, to no pudo evitar reir al ver que al parecer a la otra está teniendo sentimientos por la chica nueva.

– **Bueno… al parecer Chriss** -chan encontró a su alguien especial-le sonrio a la pelinegra

– **¿Que dices?-** le miro seria **–esa chica-** susurro, pero por dentro brincaba de alegría pero no quería demostrarlo

Las dos caminaron hacia donde tendrían la grabación de su capítulo, otro encuentro bastante fuerte entre ambas, lo que no sabían es que un par de ojos color café les miraba con dagas, que si en verdad pudiera ahora mismo las chicas estarían muertas, odiaba verlas así, con ese complicidad… odiaba que Tori pudiera hacer reir a la gótica de manera natural, como el jamás lo pido hacer.

Podía ver la sonrisa de la pelinegra, una jamás tuvo cuando estaba con él, y eso le hervía la sangre… le daba ganas de ir y golpear la para quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, y el volvería con Jade… y Tori se quedaría como siempre, sola, y con el corazón roto.

– **Tori… Jade-** les dio una sonrisa la más falsa pero que ninguna noto

– **Hola Beck-** saludo la mitad latina con una sonrisa

– **Beckett-** Jade le miro mal

El chico sonrio porque sabía a qué se debía su agresividad, él le habia buscado para volver pero ella no quiso, y ahora entendía porque… bueno, no le iba a durar nada, no cuando supiera lo que tenía de ella y el, sabía que a Jade le importaba el que dirán, así que si le decia que tenía el video donde claramente se ve que tienen relaciones, la chica no podría resistir y aceptaría todo lo que dijera.

Ajenas a todo eso Tsubasa platicaba con Maria, Chriss y Elfnein reían por la forma de la peliazul contaba algunas cosas de las costumbres japonesas, y es que la chica era muy tradicional.

Cat y Trina no grabarían ese dia pero al dia siguiente si, y la escena que se llevaría a cabo sería una bastante fuerte, ya que habría violencia por parte de ambas, y la verdad era uno de los capítulos que más les costaría grabar a ambas.

Al final del dia, la cita que debería de ser solo con Chriss y Tori, se le habían sumado, Jade, Elfnein, Tsubasa y Maria, ya que los demás decidieron no ir, Beck se tuvo que morder la lengua para no aceptar… pero quería planear lo que haría, cuál sería su plan.

Y mientras las seis chicas reían por lo que Tsubasa contaba de Chriss, no sabían que uno de los que creían compañero o amigo estaba buscando como hacer daño.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Quinto capítulo de_ _ **Zwei Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel**_ _, espero que les guste…_

 _¿Beck un problema? ¿Se volverán a encontrar Elizabeth y Victoria? ¿Ayahi será un problema?_

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Flügel III**_


	8. Chapter 7: Flügel lll Parte 1

**N1:**

 **Ni Victorius, ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a son personajes de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

 _ **Zwei Flügel**_

 ** _Lamento la demora, no prometeré que no tardare para la próxima, porque no pueda cumplirlo, lo que si, es que no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historia, pienso terminarlas todas._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Flügel lll Parte 1**_

 _ **POP Liz**_

Estaba nerviosa hoy se estrenaría en las salas de cine de los Estados Unidos mi película, Dark Blood, era una película de terror en la que tenía la dicha de participar, en el cual interpretaba a la asesina, la verdad es que dar vida a Michaela Lavrov, ella con tan solo 19 años se convirtió en una asesina a sangre fría, habia visto cuando apenas tenía los 6 años como su padre un borracho, mataba a su madre a puñaladas, fue tanto el trauma que no hablo hasta que cumplió 15 años, y en todos esos años habia dejado indicios de lo que estaba por venir en su futuro.

Me miro, sonrio la verdad es que mis maquillista han hecho un excelente trabajo conmigo hoy, le habia pedido que trataran de recrear lo de la película, quería lucir como la asesina pero eso sí, sin llegar a parecer la misma y dar miedo, la sombra negra de ojos que me pusieron más el delineador y no sé qué más, me daba un aspecto interesante y misterioso, mis ojos eran verdosos pero también tenían un toque de azulado.

Estaba mirando en mi espejo personal, cuando mi manager Ralph llego con una sonrisa, la verdad es que ahora que lo veo bien, el hombre no venía solo, a su lado estaba la persona que no esperaba ver, y que no quería junto a mí, pude ver por un instante la sorpresa, para luego su cara cambiar a un perversa.

– **Elizabeth-** me llamo, deje de mirarla porque esa mirada sobre mí me hacía sentir incomoda y con pánico, y lo digo en serio, quería salir pitando de ahí – **Ella es Victoria Justice-** Ralph tenía una enorme sonrisa, él no se sabía lo incomodo que estaba siendo esto

– **Hola-** sonreí de lo más falso, estaba segura que lo noto, pero aun así ella sonrio ¡Maldita!

– **Un gusto Elizabeth Gilliz, Ralph me hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres una apasiona en todo lo que haces-** al decir eso, pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior y pasaba su lengua por el mismo, eso me hizo tragar fuerte

– **Espero que cosas buenas…-** le mire con la sonrisa más falsa que podía tener, pero obvio mi manager no lo noto, porque está más pendiente en su celular

– **Puedes apostarlo-** levanto las cejas pícaramente, comenzaba odiar eso

– **Liz… tengo que dejarte hay algunas pequeñas cosas que arreglar, pero te dejo en buena compañía-** si el muy desgraciado solo me dio una sonrisa y una la idiota de Justice que al ver como mi manager salía y cerraba la puerta del cuarto donde me estaba alistando sonrio con una sonrisa de depravador, y ahí supe que estaba perdida.

Porque la vi caminar hacia la puerta sin más le puso el seguro y en menos de lo que imagine me tenía contra la pared, sus labios devoraban los míos, con fuerza de no sé dónde me cargo, haciéndome enrollar mis piernas en su cadera, la verdad es que quería resistirme, pero el sabor de su boca me hizo débil, así que le devolví el beso, sin esperar mucho la ropa comenzó a volar, ella me acariciaba de una manera violenta, con fuerza con nada de delicadeza, eso me debería parecer mal… pero al contrario me excitaba, y mucho.

 _ **POV Victoria**_

Sonríe cuando el manager de Gilliz me platico sobre ella, la verdad este idiota pensaba que no la conocí, no sé qué le pasaría si supiera que la chica me conoce y la conozco muy bien, demasiado bien… sonrio cuando ella me trata con indiferencia, pero lo hago más internamente cuando el estúpido ese dice que se tiene que ir, lo único que hago es ponerle el seguro a la puerta cuando este sale, y sin más la atrapo contra la pared.

Puedo ver que intenta resistirse, pero al final sede, y eso me encanta ya que sin más comenzamos una batalla campal por el control, la ropa comienza a desaparecer, la recuestos sobre el sillón que tiene y comienzo a jugar con esos dos senos tan hermosos y grandes, les dedico su tiempo… mientras mis manos bajan por sus estilizadas piernas, dejo una que otra marca y sé que yo también tendré pero de sus uñas ya que ella está clavándolas ahi mas cuando sin que se lo esperase me hundí en ella.

La hice de nuevo mía, la disfrute como no me imagine que podría hacerlo, habia estado con un montón de chicas, pero ninguna me hacía sentir lo que esta pelinegra, acabamos con la respiración acelerada, yo sobre ella sin salirme, me gustaba como se sentía ahí dentro, vi como su pecho subía y bajaba mientras trataba de recuperarse, sin poder evitarlo me sentí feliz… cosa que no duro ya que alguien llamo a la puerta.

– **Liz-** era el manager de ella **–Liz abre… ¿te dormiste? Ya es hora… todos esperan por ti-** ella se movió rápido obligándome abandonar ese lugar cálido, la vi levantarse y su cara reflejaba pánico, la vi buscar su ropa por todas partes, yo solo negué con una mueca en la cara

– **¿Qué demonios esperas para vestirse?-** me dijo en voz baja

– **No tengo prisa-** ella me fulmino

– **¡Vístete!-** casi grita **–No quiero que mi manager te encuentre en ese estado-** sabía que tenía razón, pero por algo quería hacer ver que esa chica era mía aunque no fuéramos nada, y solo disfrutáramos del sexo

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, nos arreglamos un poco y nos miramos en el espejo ¡WOW! Tenía cara de recién follada, si yo esta así… imagínense que pinta tenia Liz, pero no me importa la verdad, es como si quisiera dejar en claro que ella era mía, a todos.

– **Ralph-** le saludaba confundida **– ¿Por qué gritas?-** pregunto, yo me quede sentada poniendo música en el iPod de la chica

– **¿No me escuchabas?-** pregunto serio **– ¿Que hacían?-** su mirada denotaba algo de sospecha

– **Eh…-** le miro algo nerviosa yo solo negué

– **Le mostraba algunas de mis canciones… me decia que no conocía tanto de mí, así que le enseñaba en algunas en las que he trabajado-** hable necesitaba que nos creyera porque no dejaría que nada hiciera que me alejara de ella y meno este estúpido

– **Si… lo siento, la verdad estábamos muy entretenidas en esto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora** -hablo ella ero él estaba dudando si creerlo o no

– **Ok-** negó con media sonrisa, idiota sabe **–Es hora de salir la presentación de la película es en menos de cinco, y necesito que estés ahí en primera fila-** la mirada se fijó en mi **–Y espero contar con su presencia a lado de mi clienta señorita Justice-** hablo mirándome fríamente, hombre este iba hacer que me arrepintiera de a verme acostado con ella, Nah, jamás podría hacerlo, realmente está bien al verse acostado con ella

– **Eh-** le miro un poco confundida ero aun así **–Por supuesto que los acompañare-** sonreí de lo más falso

Salimos del camerino para dirigirnos hacia los palcos donde estaríamos sentado, allegar pude ver que habia varios periodistas que cuando se dieron cuenta que íbamos juntas, inmediatamente comenzaron tomar fotos, eso me molestaba pero aun así no dejo que se me notara.

Ralph nos hizo sentar juntas ya que era lo mejor, yo pienso que el muy idiota estaba queriendo relacionarnos en frente de la prensa y era verdad eso beneficiara no solo a mi si no a ella y más porque la película que estaba por estrenarse, si era la mitad de buena de los comentarios que se dejaban escuchar, seria todo un éxito.

La vi sentarse a mi costado derecho, estaba en silencio y ha estado así desde que salimos de la habitación, no entiendo por qué pero bueno, tome su mano entre la mía y creo que fue un error, inmediatamente sentí los flashes de la cámaras sobre nosotras ella me miro.

– **Esto está mal-** me miro

– **Sí, pero no me importa-** le sonreí, entonces de nuevo los flashes, y es que era verdad no me importaba que los reportero estuvieron sobre nosotras, así que solo deje mi mano ahí, y creo que ella lo agradeció.

Tras varios minutos el presentador salio hacia el pequeño escenario que tenían, y después de que hablar sin parar al fin hablo sobre la película no mucho, lo indispensable, ya que quería que el público lo viera por cuenta propia.

 _ **POV Nadie**_

La película dio comienzo, y la primera escena se mostraba una casa, una buena casa, adentro una joven morena dormía plácidamente en su cama sin imaginar lo que estaba por venir, una sombra salio de la nada y camino hacia la puerta, la sombra sonrio ya que la joven como siempre olvido poner asador y para ella era una regalo demasiado bueno, abriendo en silencio entro a la casa sin ningún problema, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador dándose cuenta que habia restos de champan por lo que lo saco y de la misma botella comenzó a beber.

Rebusco en los cajones para ver que encontraba, y sonrio al encontrar unas tijeras de cocina, lo miro bien como repasando el diseño, mientras la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara.

– **Al parecer es mi dia de suerte-** lo acariciaba como si de un bebe se tratase

Con la sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo subio las escaleras con dirección hacia la tan ya conocida habitación, bebía de la botella que se encontró y caminaba con la confianza que solo un persona que se sabía más inteligente que la misma policía.

Saco de su pantalón un par de toallitas húmedas y limpio la boquilla de la botella evitando que su ADN se quedara en esta, sabía que lo criminalistas era lo primero que buscarían, así que tendría que estar un paso delante de ellos, conoció los métodos que utilizaban.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta el cuarto de su nueva víctima, después de dejar la botella por el pasillo, tomo el pomo sonrio al ver que de nuevo estaba abierto, giro despacio el pomo abrió la puerta pero ni el ruido que hizo que la persona que dormía despertara, la cerro una vez que estuvo dentro, se acercó sigilosamente a la joven castaña que dormía.

La contemplo por un rato, la vio dormir tranquilamente, suspiro al verla ahí recuerdos de su primera vez llegaban, recordaba perfectamente como habia sido, fue una noche que su novio la habia vuelto a engañar, él dijo que no podía verla porque estaría ocupado con sus trabajos para sus universidad, pero ella sabía que no era así, lo habia visto en el mismo centro comercial en el que en ese momento estaba, lo vio pasearse de lo más feliz mientras ella moría por dentro.

Así que esa misma noche después de pensar en cómo hacerles pagar, siendo una genio para su edad, no les costó mucho saber qué hacer, así que tomo las llaves de la moto antigua que tenía y que sabía le serviría, rebusco sus guantes de látex que le servía en sus prácticas en su Universidad, tomo todo lo que necesitaría de su maletín más bien llevo el maletín.

No espero mucho tiempo en la entrada de la casa de la joven, sabía quién era y por eso mismo, solo vio irse a su novio, por lo que bajo del auto y sin que si quiera pensarlo dos veces toco, al momento que la puerta fue abierto, la joven pelinegra se arrojó sobre ella inmovilizándola contra el pared.

– **¿Quiero saber porque él te prefiere?-** le informo

– **Eh…-** la chica morena le miro y lo que vio no le gustó nada

La chica no perdió oportunidad de nada, simplemente tenía la mente nublada, porque hizo con la chica lo que quiso, la disfruto de una manera que no pensó que una mujer le podría hacer gozar, un nuevo descubrimiento ella, cuando estuvo satisfecha, lo único que hizo fue levantarse de la cama donde la chica estaba medio dormida, ya que no habia puesto mucha resistencia, la miro dormir como si nada y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro.

–Gracias Alexa-susurro, vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían poco a poco, como una sonrisa comenzaba a florecer la cual fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor, al sentir como algo se introducía en su cuello y cortaba.

Y por primera vez vio como de su propia mano una persona perdía la vida, como la luz se apagaba, y se sintió tan poderosa, que no habia parado desde entonces.

Regreso de sus recuerdos cuando sintió moverse a la chica, sonrio porque sabía que seguía en ese momento, preparo las tijeras y cuando los ojos de la chica se abrieron, su mano tapo la boca y con la otra sujeto las manos de la chica y subio sobre ella, para darse una buen gusto con ella, la joven morena intento resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero la otra sabía qué hacer, inmediatamente inyecto una droga hacerla excitar.

Y no paso mucho para que esta hiciera lo que la otra quería, cuando ya la tenía la limite, sin que la otra lo esperase clavo en repetidas ocasiones la tijera en el tórax de la morena quien solo sentía como no podía respirar ya que le habia perforado el pulmón.

Rio al ver como la vida se iba entre sus manos, aun sentía la adrenalina como la primera vez, se miró y vio que tenía sangre en toda la ropa que traía, no le importó sabiendo como quitarse de encima, tomo las tijeras como trofeo y así como entro salio de la casa, dejando atrás nada más que una joven muerta en su cama, una más.

La película era muy buena porque tenía a todos en su silla, nadie se movía, Victoria solo podía ver la actuación de la otra, no se habia imaginado que ella fuera capaz de hacer eso, de tener esa mirada fría que no demostraba nada, así que solo podía imaginarse como sería tenerla en esa actitud en la cama, eso hizo que su mano se dirigiera hacia el muslo de la otra que se sobresaltó al sentirla, ninguna se dio cuenta pero habia un periodista que estaba muy atento a todo lo que las chicas hacían, así que tomo foto de esa acción, sabía que eso valdría oro después, la interacción de las dos era muy íntima para a verse conocido ahora, ya estaba maquinando el encabezado de mañana en el canal de espectáculos.

 _ **POV Ariana**_

– **Ojala tuviera el valor-** me susurraba a mí misma

– **¿Valor de qué?-** esa voz me dije

– **¡Dani!-** exclame sorprendida

– **Hola Ari-** ella me sonreía

– **No te habia visto-** le comente

– **Estaba a dos filas atrás-** le miro he visto al tipo que está contigo irse por lo que me decidí venir contigo-se encogió de hombros

– **Gracias-** le mire

– **De nada-** esa sonrisa hace que tenga algo corriendo por el estómago

– **De verdad necesitaba a alguien conocido aquí, digo ya viste quien no me ha dejado de fastidiar en todo la noche-** lo sabía si, habia visto como el tipo ese que se decia su manager trataba de tocarla de más aprovechando las luces apagadas

– **Si… por eso es que decidí venir más, cuando regrese le diré que me cambiaron por un problema con mi lugar así el no podrá decir nada-** eso me hizo sentir bien

– **Me parece bien-** le sonríe ella me la devolvió y de nuevo esas cosas corriendo en mi estomago

 _ **POV Nadie**_

No muy lejos de ellas estaba un pelinegro que miraba la película pero estaba más interesado en buscar como acercarse a la actriz, la verdad es que sabía que ella le sería muy útil para seguir ocultando sus verdaderos gustos, nadie podía saber que en verdad al galán juvenil se le hacía agua la canoa, así que estaba decidido hacer un movimiento ahora que la película habia terminado.

Camino hacia donde estaba la pelinegra con intensión de entablar una conversación con la chica al ver que la estaban felicitando por magnifico papel en la cinta, así que confiado se iba acercando, cuando vio como una latina llegaba hacia ella la actriz, la tomaba de la cintura y sin más la besaba.

Al principio vio como intento apartarle, pero solo fue unos segundos, ya que después le correspondió al beso de la misma intensidad, eso fue la nota que se llevó todo, ya que los fotógrafos estaban sacando fotos de la escena.

– **¡Maldita sea!-** chillo para el **–No puede ser lesbiana-** miraba la escena, no es que le diera asco por amor a dios, él era Gay hasta los huesos pero no le gustaba que la gente lo supiera y ahora todos sabían que la nueva actriz le gustaban las chicas, estaba cerca que puedo escuchar las preguntas de los reporteros.

– _**¿Están saliendo?-**_

– _**¿Son novias?-**_

– _**¿Confirman su relación?-**_

– _**¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?**_ -

 _ **POV Liz**_

No sabía porque Justice me habia besado, pero no me pude resistir, sus labios son adictivos, lo único malo es que lo hice frente a un montón de periodistas que ahora buscaban que les contestáramos sus preguntas, Ralph solo me miro y me dio una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme pero no lo podía hacer, ya que ahora tenía que lidiar con todos ellos, pero la mano de Victoria entrelazándose con la mía hizo que la mirara.

– **¿Qué haces?-** le mire

– **Hacer frente a lo que he causado, yo hice que pasara esto así que asumiré mi responsabilidad-** ella me miraba

– **¿Qué dices?-** le pregunto

– **¿Quieres ser mi novia?-** ella se arrodillo frente a mí, me tendió una rosa que no sé de dónde habia sacado, y yo no lo podía creer

– **¡Elizabeth Gilliz!-** estaba por contestarle cuando escuche mi nombre, voltee para encontrarme con mi hermana y su novia que estaba con los ojos como platos al ver a la mitad latina aun arrodillada

– **Victoria Cabello-** escuche que le llamo

– **No me llames así, Camila-** le fulmino **–Y no interrumpan, ¿Liz aceptas ser mi novia?** -me miro y yo solo trague fuerte para asentir

– **Si-** respondí, aun sin saber porque, no quería ser su novia sabía que lo hacía para salir de lo que ella misma habia ocasionado, no es como si en verdad gustara de mi

– **Te quiero-** me dijo cuándo se levantó y sin más me beso, yo no puede responder ya que ella me beso de improviso que solo pude correspondí al beso.

 _ **POV Victoria**_

La verdad es que no esperaba menos de los periodistas, solo quería jugar con ellos, pero al ver la cara de Liz no pude evitar hacer algo para tratar de arreglar las cosas, así que sin pensar mucho, me hinque frente a ella con una rosa que robe por ahí y le pedi que fuera mi novia, algo estúpido pero que me pareció era lo correcto, lo que no me imaginaba era que Camila mi prima llegara y fuera testigo de esto.

– **Si-** esa fue la única respuesta que esperaba, y sin más me levante

– **Te quiero-** ¡Demonios! ¿De dónde vino eso? No me importa ahora, solo quiero besarla, y sin más la bese ella al principio se sorprendió pero me correspondió.

Podía sentir los flashes de las cámaras y la verdad no me importaba, lo único que en ese momento era importante era el sabor de los labios de mi ahora novia, esos que eran mi adicción y que no importaba no volver a probar mi amiga la coca con tal de siempre saborear sus dulces labios, nos separamos después de unos segundos de disfrutarnos, ella me mordió despacio el labio jalándome un poco y dios juro que si no es porque estamos frente a un centenar de gente, ahora mismo me la cargaba y la hacía mía, si es preciso aquí mismo.

– **Elizabeth-** escuche que le llamo esa pelinegra que venía con Camila

– **Lauren-** ella le miro con algo de miedo en los ojos ¿Por qué demonios le tendría miedo? Sin más me puse delante de ella como protección

– **Ni creas que me das miedo Victoria Justice-ella me miro seria –A la primera que hagas lloras a mi hermanita y te juro que te arrepentirás-me** amenazo, esperen, Stop, ella dijo que… o por dios, casi golpeo a mi cuñada, vaya que si es pequeño el mundo

– **Eh… si-** le mire confundida para luego mirar a mi primita **–no puedo prometer que no le hace daño, pero puedo tratar de no hacer conscientemente-** la verdad es que no sé porque lo hacía… pero esto me hacía sentir bien

– **Bien…-** ella me miro feo **–Ya estas advertida Victoria-** Camila me dijo ¿Qué? desgraciada, ella esta con Liz, ummm… interesante ya vera después

Cuando ellas se fueron de nuevo los periodista de nuevo se fueron contra nosotras, tomando la mano de Liz que no habia dicho mucho desde el beso, corrimos hacia la salida con ayuda de su manager, llegamos hacia el estacionamiento y me la lleve conmigo hacia mi auto, Ralph me dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, y luego desaparecimos.

La verdad es que maneje como lunática porque para que mentir moría por volver hacer mía a esa pelinegra la cual me estaba tentando y mucho, más cuando puso su mano en mi pierna y comenzó a moverla, estoy segura que lo está haciendo apropósito y lo digo ya que le vi una sonrisita, pero que se prepare porque no sabe lo que le espera.

Y bueno, solo estacione como pude ya que de inmediato la baje del coche y la metí dentro para hacerla mía, no espere llegar al cuarto a un lugar cómodo, simplemente tome lo que es mío.

– **¿Te gusta? Te encanta que te tome así ¿verdad?-** le decia mientras acometía duramente contra ella

– **Ummm… Ahhh… si… ohhh… ummmm… si… me encanta-** escucharla gemir de esa manera me enloquecía y me hacía perder la cordura

La hice mía cuantas veces quise, tenerla sobre mi pecho mientras regularizaba su respiración me hacía sentir muy bien, me levante despacio para ir a buscar una línea de mi otra adicción, la puse sobre la mesita de la sala, y la inhale.

– **Que delicioso** -exclame

– **¿Me das?-** escuche que ella me dijo detrás de mí, mientras me abrazaba y descansaba la cabeza sobre mi hombre

– **Por supuesto-** le puse una, y ella la inhalo como me prendía verla hacerlo, así que de nuevo me lance sobre ella.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Quinto capítulo de_ _ **Zwei Fl**_ _ **ü**_ _ **gel**_ _, espero que les guste…_

 _¿Beck un problema? ¿Se volverán a encontrar Elizabeth y Victoria? ¿Ayahi será un problema?_

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Flügel III Parte 2**_


End file.
